


Meeting in the Middle

by GrimSylphie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-05-18 17:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5937291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimSylphie/pseuds/GrimSylphie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe Dameron loves Ben Solo they've been together for years he knows each and every one of his secrets.  Breácan Hux may have only just met Kylo Ren but he's fairly certain he's going to kill him in secret. For Ben and Kylo navigating college is hard enough. It's worse when the two of them have to deal with their very different taste in men and the fact that they happen to share a single body. </p><p>Or the one where Ben and Kylo are a single person diagnosed from Dissociative Identity Disorder and wouldn't see this as a problem if they didn't think the other's taste in men was so abysmal. </p><p>Written for TFA Kink</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Poe Dameron

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is mostly set up. It should be noted that I do not have Dissociative Identity Disorder but I tried to do my research. If there's anything you think I got majorly wrong let me know.
> 
> Written for the following prompt: http://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1841.html?thread=3230513#cmt3230513

Poe had been there from the beginning. He had known Ben for almost his entire life. He had been there back when everyone believed he was just Ben Solo. He had been there before anyone had ever heard the name Kylo Ren. A part of Poe wished he hadn’t been so young when it happened, maybe then he would be able to better remember how he came to know Ben and Kylo as different people. Maybe then he could help others understand them.

From what he recalled, Ben was always different. He ran hot and cold. One minute he would be playing happily with Poe and the next he would be shoving Poe away and running from the room screaming and crying. He remembered that their parents were concerned with Ben’s behavior but did nothing of it. Every child had tantrums though. It was just taking longer for Ben to learn to control himself. For Poe it didn’t change the fact that Ben was his best friend. The fun he had with Ben was far more important than a few accidents when Ben lose control of himself.

Poe remembered the night he grew up, at least mentally. It was the night his parents got the phone call. He was six which meant Ben was four or maybe five. It was late and Poe remembered waking up thinking it was weird that someone was calling their house so late at night. He remembered sneaking towards his parents’ room and listening through the door as they spoke in hushed voices to someone on the other end of the line. He remembered the bone chilling question that left his mother’s lips. “What do you mean Ben is gone?” That moment would define the next two years of his life. Without Ben he was adrift. He remembered walking around those first few months as a zombie. He remembered his parents trying to comfort him, telling him that Ben wouldn’t want him to worry himself sick and that Ben’s mom, Leia was very important and that she made sure there were lots of people out looking for him. He remembered jumping every time the phone rang hoping and praying that it would be someone saying they found Ben. 

He remembered when a year and two months in his mom’s friend and employer, Ben’s mom Leia, came over talking about how one of her co-workers had been the one to take Ben. Poe remembered how his mother’s face. She thought Leia lost it at first; that Ben’s mom in her grief had taken to blaming those around her. Poe’s mom sent him upstairs telling him this wasn’t the sort of thing he needed to hear. He sat on the steps and listened though. He listened as Ben’s mom explained that one of her rivals at work, a man she called Senator Snoke had started talking about how sad it was that Ben was gone because she would never see what he would become. She told to Poe’s mom, Shara Bey, that the man had always been weird about Ben. Always asking about him with a weird look in his eyes. Leia had never thought anything of it until the most recent comment. Poe remembered his mom was unconvinced but that she would help Leia look into it. 

After that his mom was busy a lot. She had retired from being a detective when Poe was born. She had instead become a body guard for Ben’s mom. For Ben’s sake and for Ben’s mom she started reaching out to contacts and turning over stones. Poe remembered it was a long time before his mom fixed things. He knew now that it took nearly ten months to build a case that would allow them to search Senator Snoke’s properties. 

He remembers his mom picking him up from school the day they found Ben. He remembers her trying to explain what had happened to Ben. “He’s been hurt.” She said. “A man hurt him and it will take him a while to recover. He may not be the same as he was.” Poe knew now what she had been trying to say. Shara Bey was saying that Ben had been abused physically, starved, and tortured for something that wasn’t his fault. He knew now that Snoke, a rival senator had taken his hatred for Senator Leia Organa out on her young son, hitting him, beating him, and trying to convince him that his parents didn’t love him to try in an effort to turn him against them. 

When Poe got to the hospital that first day he wasn’t allowed to talk to Ben. Ben was undergoing tests. He got to watch though. He and his mother stood next to Senator Leia Organa as the doctors poked and prodded Ben. Ben’s dad, was in the room, shouting at the doctors to be more gentle and holding Ben’s hand, the gruff man the only comfort he had in that cold room. Ben looked different, Poe remembered. His short a fluffy curls were now long tangled greasy knots with clumps of blood. He was taller, thinner, and ghastly pale. He shook with fear every time someone touched him. He was dirty and a bit bloody but none of that stood out to him as much as the dark marks littering Ben’s arms and legs. They were small letters written in a childish scrawl that Poe recognized as Ben’s. 

Poe remembered talking to Ben in the days following his recovery. He would beg his mom or dad to drop him off at the hospital. He also remembered that the hot and cold feeling he always had when playing with Ben was now a thousand times worse. Some days Ben was the sweet and shy boy Poe had always known. He knew what had happened to him during the two years he had been gone but seemed largely unaffected by it. He told Poe remembered missing his parents and little details but little else. Other days he was cold and angry. He hated being touched and he hated his parents for not protecting him from it. On one memorable occasion Poe saw Ben get a faraway look in his eye and shift from one to the other. The marks on his arms continued to appear. No matter how many times the nurses took the pen Ben was using away he always found more. Poe remembered the day he finally worked up the courage to ask about it. 

“Ben? Why do you always write on yourself?” 

Ben responded first by pulling out the Ben and writing ‘Poe asked’ just below his left wrist. “So Kylo knows what happens while he’s gone. He does the same for me.” 

Of course that didn’t make sense to Poe. “Who’s Kylo?” he remembers asking. 

Ben looked unsure for a second, as if he was trying to figure out what to say. “He’s the other me. The one who protected me from the bad man. He’s always been there I just never really had a name so one day I wrote him a note and asked him to pick one. He decided he wanted to be Kylo.” That confused Poe even more but in some ways but it explained what he had always known inside. There were two Bens. 

From what Ben told him the doctors, and even his parents were less impressed with Ben’s explanation. They sent him for tests and tried to figure out what was wrong. Poe hadn’t understood completely back then. He just knew that Ben was never in school even though he was finally home. Poe made it up by coming to Ben’s house to see him instead. He remembered both Ben and Kylo being upset that no one seemed to understand. He remembered listening to them talk about his countless appointments with specialists and how he just wanted to go back to real school so things could be normal again. He didn’t want to be home schooled anymore he whined. His cries went unanswered for nearly six months before the doctors finally conceded. They gave a name to what they all knew was wrong. Dissociative Identity Disorder. 

They said that they thought it was because of trauma but Ben kept insisting that wasn’t true. Kylo had always been there, he just didn’t know it because he didn’t remember. It wasn’t until he woke up with bruises and broken bones he couldn’t explain that he tried to communicate with Kylo. Communicating with them became crucial to their survival while they were with Snoke. 

Having a name for it changed little for Ben and Kylo though. It didn’t really make any difference he supposed. They still wrote on their body and it was something Poe knew Leia was trying to break them of the entire summer following Ben’s return. Now that they had a name for Ben’s condition she said he could go back once he could control his urge to write all over his body. She gave him notebooks instead. The notebooks soon littered every room of the house because if there wasn’t one at hand they would go back to writing on themselves. Poe would even keep small notebooks in his back pocket in case Ben ran across the need while they were hanging out. It took nearly a month of skin clean of pen ink Ben’s mom conceeded he would be allowed to go to school when it resumed. 

Poe remembered being excited that he could see Ben in school. Apparently Ben had been so ahead in his studies when he was taken, was able to test back into Poe’s grade after a few months of home schooling. Ben’s mom even asked that Ben be placed in Poe’s class in the hope that a friendly face could help. With Ben back Poe expected it would be the best year yet. He thought that Ben would be welcomed back by their classmates but somehow everyone knew what happened. They sensed that Ben Organa-Solo was different, more different than before and they hated him for it. A few brave souls even dared to mock him. Kylo broke their fingers. Poe, who had always been popular with people, struggled to deal with the fact that no one liked Ben. He was forced to choose between Ben and his other friends on more than one occasion and though he always chose Ben it didn’t seem to get better. No one outside of their families seemed to see Ben was worthwhile, and Kylo too. It was a trend that continued through middle school, then high school, and it was a change that Poe was still waiting for now, their junior year of college. He was starting to be doubtful that it would ever come.

Poe pulled himself from the memories he had gotten lost in and finished brushing his teeth. He left the small, messy bathroom in their two bedroom apartment and moved back to the room he shared with Ben. When he entered he grabbed a clean shirt and dared to look over to the bed where a very distracting tall man with dark hair lay. His chin-length hair framed his long delicate features like a halo. Poe, looked down at his bag against his better judgement failed to pick it up and head out to class. Instead he found himself leaning over to kiss his boyfriend. 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing Dameron? I don’t want your slobber all over me.” Poe chuckled and pulled away. It wasn’t the first time, nor would it be the last but he had no desire to disturb Ben’s volatile other half.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kylo contrary to popular belief was not a creation of Ben's trauma. In fact Ben insists he was always there. Ben was given a number of coping mechanisms to prevent Kylo from surfacing by doctors but he largely ignored them because by the time they named what he struggled with (many are hesitant to diagnose children even though many children with DID have reported having symptoms from the age of three) he had already formed a connection with Kylo because he protected him from Snoke because while Kylo wasn't created by the trauma Ben learned of him under Snoke's rule and the stress of the situation led to longer periods during which Kylo would be out. The way they learned to cope was by logging their experiences so make the loss of time not seem so serious. They had their entire lift to work it out so they're pretty good at it by now.


	2. Kylo & Ben

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe Dameron loves Ben Solo they've been together for years he knows each and every one of his secrets. Breácan Hux may have only just met Kylo Ren but he's fairly certain he's going to kill him in secret. For Ben and Kylo navigating college is hard enough. It's worse when the two of them have to deal with their very different taste in men and the fact that they happen to share a single body.
> 
> Or the one where Ben and Kylo are a single person diagnosed from Dissociative Identity Disorder and wouldn't see this as a problem if they didn't think the other's taste in men was so abysmal. 
> 
> Written for TFA Kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from Kylo's point of view more then Ben's but they both appear. A few things to note, I decided to follow the advice from [Shenanakins](http://archiveofourown.org/users/inferious/pseuds/Shenanakins) who informed me that when identities are aware of and trust one another they can communicate by thinking towards one another. This makes a lot of sense for Ben and Kylo so I tried to work it in. They learned to communicate quite by accident after a while and though Ben may have told Poe once or twice, he doesn't really get how it works since Ben and Kylo still write notes. As they got older the notes became less their primary method of communication and more their way of writing reminders for the other or sharing info that they may otherwise forget. 
> 
> I will also be away from the 17th-25th so I'll try to get one more chapter in but if I don't I'll be sure to write one as soon as I get back.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing Dameron? I don’t want your slobber all over me.”Kylo responded. He had just wanted to sleep not deal with Ben’s touchy-feely boyfriend Poe.

“Good morning Kylo. You know you have a bed of your own if you don’t want me mistaking you for my boyfriend.” Poe answered looking down at Kylo. Until he got up it really would be hard for Poe or anyone else to differentiate him from Ben.

Kylo shifted, curling deeper into the covers. “This bed is warm and you should be heading to class. Leave me be Dameron.” Kylo complained trying to hide from Poe by curling himself farther under the covers.

“Fine, fine, I’m leaving.” He heard Poe grabbing his bag but didn’t dare look out from the warm blankets. “Tell Ben I love him. And you’re not too bad yourself Kylo.” Poe shouted on the way out the room.

“Leave me alone Dameron!” Kylo shouted even though Poe was out the door and nearly out of the apartment. Kylo reached out to the part of their mind where Ben resided. _Poe says he loves you._ No response. Not surprising, Ben was usually exhausted after a night of… activities with Poe. _Have to do it the old way then._ Kylo thought to Ben as much as himself. He reached a long arm out from under Poe’s duvet and grasped around until he found the notebook that was left on Dameron’s bedside. He pulled it under the covers and grabbed the pen attached to the spiral binding. He opened to a blank page and wrote ‘Poe said he loves you.’ Before replacing the pen and pushing the notebook away.

He fell back asleep for an hour or so before giving into the high pitched beeping of the alarm that Ben had set on their phone the night before. Ben stirred in the back of their mind but remained mostly unresponsive. Kylo reached out from under the covers to shut off the annoying device before pushing away the covers so he didn’t try to curl up within their embrace once more.

Kylo pulled himself out of the warm bed and padded across the floor leaving the mess Poe and Ben called a room. He padded through the hallway until he stepped into the bathroom. He pulled himself into the old shower in the corner, staring at the pink cracked tiles next to the faucet. The apartment was ancient but it had been clean and rent had been cheap for a two bedroom close to campus. Plus the landlord didn’t recognize him and Ben as the son of Leia Organa which was always a plus. He grabbed his shampoo, apple as opposed to Ben’s strawberry and washed his chin-length curls out. Then he picked up the conditioner he shared with Ben and ran in through his hair before grabbing his bodywash, vanilla as opposed to Ben’s favorite citrus scent. He lathered up, making sure to wash extra hard to get Poe’s scent out. He was glad when it was gone from his body. Kylo liked Poe but Poe was more like his brother than anything else and he didn’t want to smell like he just had sex with Poe. That was Ben’s business.

He turned off the shower and grabbed his towel off the rack. He quickly dried off his body before wrapping it around his hair while he went to grab clothes from his room. As big of a pain as it was to go through the hassle of getting ready for class it meant he could wash and dress to his tastes rather than waking to Ben’s. Today he wore a black t-shirt with a charcoal grey cardigan, black skinny jeans and the worn black converse he and Ben both loved. He would grab a few scarves to complete the outfit after he dried his hair. He headed back into the bathroom to blow dry his hair. It was a task that always took longer than expected and Kylo was fairly certain that was why Ben usually just pulled it up in the mornings. Kylo liked to leave it down though. It was a signal that would warn their little cousin and her boyfriend not to talk to him until after lunch if they happened to see him on campus. Kylo hated mornings in general. It didn’t help that he had to take a course titled ‘Public Speaking and the Art of Debating’ this morning. The course was required for all students and without it they wouldn’t be able to graduate next year. Since they could take it at any time during their undergraduate career there would be students from all levels. It was a sure recipe for disaster.

Kylo headed towards the door, grabbing the scarves that had been discarded along the way the night before. Once he reached the end of the trail he collected his bag. He checked to ensure both his black notebook and Ben’s blue one were in there. They were for class so they knew who had to focus on studying what. He also ensured small purple notebook they used to pass information when the other was too distracted was in there too. Kylo looked at his phone once more. He would have time to grab coffee before class if he hurried.

He headed towards campus at a brisk pace, stopping only to slide in the door of the local coffee shop on the way. There was no line today. It seemed to be a stroke of luck. He headed up to the counter only to brush against a man who sideswiped him in his rush to exit. The man’s green eyes were wide with rage after a few drops of searing hot coffee spilled on his hands as he bumped into Kylo. “Watch where you’re going.” The other male snarled his vibrant red hair glinting in the sunlight as he stormed out.

“You watch where you’re going!” Kylo shouted back; though the man was already halfway out the door. Kylo stomped up to the counter and placed his order with a growl. “Large Coffee. Black.” He grunted placing his money on the counter. His coffee was retrieved quickly the morning attendants used to Kylo’s rapid mood swings. No one was willing to cross him after the recent display with the redhead.

He left the small shop and hurried the rest of the way to class. He didn’t pay any attention to anything around him. Instead he was too busy stewing with rage over the encounter with the redhead. He didn’t know why he let something so stupid make it mad. _You know why._ It was Ben. Kylo was always more passionate equal in both joy and rage. Ben was withdrawn and shy… he never showed his emotions. That was the way of it. At least the way it was for them.

Kylo had reached the building with only two minutes to spare. He headed into the classroom that he had been assigned on his schedule, a room he hadn’t been in since he was a freshman taking some of his other gen-ed credits. There weren’t many seats left, his coffee run getting him in the door with only a minute left. The only remaining spot was next to… him. The redhead from the coffee shop. He tried to calm himself. He couldn’t be caught shouting in class. Kylo closed his eyes and counted to ten.

Ben opened his eyes. He was used to this by now. He could vaguely recall Kylo was upset about something, ah, the coffee and the redhead who bumped into him. Ben walked over to the man deciding he should ignore the whole incident. “Excuse me?” he asked the redhead. “Is this seat taken?” the redhead waved him off in a manner that Ben could only assume meant that the seat was unoccupied. He could see the redhead finally look up and raise an eyebrow at Ben’s appearance by his side.

“You should be careful to watch where you’re going.” The redhead whispered.

Ben could see why this man seemed to grate on Kylo’s nerves. “As should you.” He answered in an even tone.

If the redhead wanted to answer he never got the chance. Instead the professor walked in. He was an older man with greying hair, he had a no-nonsense air about him. Ben pulled the blue notebook out of his bag and opened it to a fresh page. ‘August 29th’ he wrote. ‘Public Speaking and the Art of Debating’ he underlined the course title and prepared to take notes.

“I have here copies of the course syllabus. They will be distributed among you. They will describe your weekly readings and what is expected of you in this class. Today however, I would like to get an idea of where you are at. One by one each of you will come up in a pair with the person sitting next to you. You will state your name and major for the class and then I will give you a topic and a view point and you will spend five minutes arguing it. Your classmates will determine the winner of each round and I will use this to better structure this course to what I see as being most beneficial to you. We’ll start with you two.” The old man pointed a gnarled finger to a pair in the front of the room the tone in his voice leaving no room for argument. Ben watched as the pair stood, stunned by the quick turn of events. Ben used the time they spent introducing themselves to do a few mental calculations. It seemed he would be debating with the redhead. Lovely. Based on the sigh to his right the redhead had figured it out as well.

It took almost half the period before it was finally Ben and the redhead’s turn. The other male walked forward, head high, holding himself with a military precision that Ben recalled from the soldiers his mother often met with for her job. When they reached the front the redhead spoke first. His vibrant hair color contrasting with his pale skin. “Breácan Hux. Political Science.”

Ben thought for a moment the name sounded familiar but he couldn’t quite place it. “Ben Solo. BioMed.” It had taken ages for Ben and Kylo to agree on a major even after they had both agreed that it would be best to take the same courses rather than trying to run themselves ragged doing their own thing. Biomedical Engineering was good for a pre-med track, plus it had a technical aspect that both Ben and Kylo had always enjoyed. It would be a good jumping off point.

“All right boys, I hope you’re up to date on your current events. Two days ago Senator Leia Organa presented a bill that would require educators to take regular training seminars that would educate them on how to handle a variety of mental health disorders their students might suffer from. Ben you are for, Breácan, against. Breácan you will start.”

Ben eyed the professor. He was almost certain the man knew who he was. How frustrating. Not at much so as hearing the redhead open his mouth however. “The idea that educators should be required to take courses on medical conditions that they will likely never encounter is absolutely ridiculous. If these conditions were so prevalent then they would be taught in university. Since they are not taught by accredited universities, which have far more input on the matter then it is likely that they are unimportant.”

Ben knew this proposed law and arguments against it like the back of his hand. He was the reason his mother had written it and he had proofread it alongside her aides more than once during the summer. “The idea of implementing a continuing education program is not new. In fact many states already require educators to attend in-services and outside courses to further their education. The bill Senator Organa proposed merely ensures a focus is placed on dealing with the mental wellbeing of a child. The CDC published a report stating that between 13-20% of children are diagnosed with a mental health disorder. These affect their school life as well as their home life and many teachers are ill-prepared to deal with even common struggles like anxiety or ADHD. Beyond that, research for these disorders is always changing so even universities that include a course on the mental wellbeing of children will be out of date by the time a teacher needs to apply it. This bill clearly protects the welfare of children and is long overdue.”

The redhead, Breácan, hadn’t expected that. Ben saw a bead of sweat fall from his forehead but the other man’s face remained stoic. “While many of these disorders are common, they are also commonly misdiagnosed. In children the most common misdiagnosis are for ADHD and as many as one million have been misdiagnosed according to studies. Allowing teachers to play armchair psychiatrist is not only unhelpful but it could actually harm these children. Not to mention that if this bill is supposed to support children suffering from mental health conditions the money could do more good assisting children and their families with seeking treatment directly.”

Ben zoned out. It seemed Kylo had wanted a piece of the redhead as well. Ben allowed himself to fade so that Kylo could have his turn. “Now who is ridiculous? I don’t doubt the mental healthcare system needs further funding but to merely throw money at an issue will not make it go away.” Kylo explained, his feelings coming through in a way they hadn’t during Ben’s cold explanation. “Education will. If teachers are aware, then parents who might otherwise overlook serious conditions as their child acting out will have a way of seeking treatment. It may be the best opportunity for many of these children as well because of the stigma that remains surrounding mental health. This is a valuable opportunity to help children and it is not your place to squash it simply because you are too dull to understand the importance.”

Breácan was about to speak up once more when the professor called it. “Time. In the future let’s steer clear of personal insults.” The old man chided focusing on Kylo. “Now, class who do you think won the debate.” Unlike previous debates where other students spoke up with a good-natured cheer for one or the other everyone remained silent. It seemed they knew not what to say. The professor took the classes cue and moved on. “We’ll call it a tie. Next.”

Kylo returned to his seat, his heart racing. The look on the other male’s face, the pale skin flushed from exertion, made him feel something strange. He simultaneously wanted to punch the other male and ask him a question just to hear his voice again. Still, if the redhead truly believed what he was saying about their mother’s bill then Kylo would be better off having nothing to do with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As before, it should be noted that I do not have Dissociative Identity Disorder but I tried to do my research. If there's anything you think I got majorly wrong let me know.
> 
> I usually go with Brendol Hux II for Hux's full name but for a modern AU I decided to go with a different crazy name. Breácan is Irish and it means speckled or spotted. This will become relevant later. 
> 
> Also Kylo and Ben find that they are better auditory learners so they focus more on reading about the lectures they didn't actually hear which is the reason for having separate school notebooks.


	3. Breácan Hux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe Dameron loves Ben Solo they've been together for years he knows each and every one of his secrets. Breácan Hux may have only just met Kylo Ren but he's fairly certain he's going to kill him in secret. For Ben and Kylo navigating college is hard enough. It's worse when the two of them have to deal with their very different taste in men and the fact that they happen to share a single body.
> 
> Or the one where Ben and Kylo are a single person diagnosed from Dissociative Identity Disorder and wouldn't see this as a problem if they didn't think the other's taste in men was so abysmal. 
> 
> Written for TFA Kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is from Hux's point of view. Ideally I would like to either do Poe, Ben & Kylo, Hux and then repeat or do Ben & Kylo between each Hux and Poe chapter. I haven't decided for sure yet. This chapter has more debating but it all leads to something I promise. There will be far less debating after this. 
> 
> So there won't be a chapter until after the 25th at the least since I'll be away without the chance to write.

After the debate Breácan Hux, Brea for short though not many could get away with calling him that, noticed the lithe dark haired giant was staring at him. It was unnerving. If he had been taking notes he would have stabbed the other male with his pen. Sadly this little debate project made the process of taking notes pointless. He had no desire to listen to the useless ramblings of those who couldn’t understand the importance of this course especially since the professor wasn’t providing feedback beyond ‘good’ or ‘bad’. The other male kept his looks up until the end of class at which point Breácan couldn’t hold back any longer. “Why the hell did you spent half the class staring at me instead of respecting our classmates during their debates?”

The other man chuckled under his breath. “I wanted to know if you really believed the crap you spewed during our debate.”

Brea’s eyes widened. He hadn’t expected that. “Really? That’s what you want to ask?” He was kind of surprised. He knew the engineering student was passionate during their debate but he had thought it was all over the coffee incident this morning when the dark haired giant hadn’t paid attention to where he was going. “You provided valid points but it is not the government’s duty to care for children. If parents are unable to handle their children then perhaps they shouldn’t have them. Educators, at least in the public school system are employees for the city or township they work for which is overseen by the state which is overseen by the government as a whole. To educate these teachers on information parents should be responsible for knowing is a burden on taxpayers. The system should not be required to halt for those too weak to keep up.” It was extreme, even for him it was extreme. The truth was for all he believed in the failings of democracy he didn’t actually think of the mentally ill as a burden. The government should care for them just as they cared for all of their citizens. It was just... he just wanted to be right. He was a political science major set to complete both his undergrad and graduate degrees within four years. He couldn’t be shown up in a debate course by an engineer.

“You’re unbelievable! You actually think that? Are you a fucking fascist? Is that why you want to get into the political scene? So you can strong arm the government until you destroy it and rebuild it in your own image? That’s totally fucked up.” It seemed the dark haired male was angry with him and it brought him a little bit of joy watching the other male get all worked up. It was almost… he was almost attractive with a scowl on his face. Shame. Almost wasn’t what Hux was into.

Hux shrugged. He wanted to see if indifference was the way to go. In his experience it usually wound people up more. He hadn’t expected the response he got. The dark haired man, Ben his mind helpfully supplied, seemed to change before him. He could see him counting to ten mentally and watched as his body let go of all of his stress. “You’re despicable.” Hux commented. He watched Ben walk from the room. He picked up his bags and headed across campus for his job as a TA.

The next few days were boring for Breácan Hux. With classes just starting he didn’t have any homework and he only had one friend on campus, a friend who was preoccupied with her part time job. It meant he spent a lot of time alone, in his room, with his wonderful cat but he could only spend so much time working on his thesis before he became bored. It got so bad that he was almost excited to go back to his public speaking and debate course. Working up Ben the biomedical engineering major seemed like fun now.

That morning, Brea dressed in one of his favorite button downs. It was a charcoal grey and went well with the black suspenders he connected to his slacks. He layered a black lightweight cardigan over it and longed for the coming days when he would be able to wear a blazer without becoming uncomfortably hot. He was rather pleased with the look even if it wasn’t as formal as he would have liked. He check his hair in the mirror one last time to ensure it was properly placed before heading out. This time he skipped the coffee shop. He didn’t want to work Ben up over something so stupid. He’d rather rip apart the other man’s political ideology.

It should be noted that Hux felt a slight attraction to the other man. He wouldn’t admit to it of course or even consciously recognize it for what it was. A crush. He was just like the little boy who pulled the pigtails of the girl he liked. Instead in his conscious mind he just saw him as a rival. When he entered the room he sat in the back same as before, glaring at any students who tried to switch seats in an effort to ensure Ben would sit next to him. He watched the door and waited for the taller male to arrive. Unlike the previous lecture where the dark haired man stumbled in at the last moment, this time Ben Solo arrived with several seats left. Still, Brea got lucky, Ben sat down next to him with a raised eyebrow and a wry smile on his face.

Hux couldn’t help but try to dig at him as he sat down. “You didn’t get enough last time?” he asked. He was looking at his notebook pretending not to pay too much attention to the engineering major next to him.

He watched the way the man named Ben Solo looked at him from the corner of his eye. “You’re entitled to your opinions even if they’re the radical ideals of a man who has no true experience in government beyond watching the men in your daddy’s pocket grovel before him.”

Breácan was taken a back. No one should know about that. It was true Hux wasn’t a common name but not many people knew about his father, a retired military general who had been fortunate enough to marry a young heiress late in life. He was one of the biggest donors to many extreme right-wing campaigns. He was the sort of man could bring about the rise and fall of government officials but he was always quiet about it. How did Ben Solo know? He couldn’t ask, that would make him look foolish. He had to find another way. “My father has nothing to do with this. Bringing him up shows just how out of your depth you are.”

“Whatever you say.” A chuckle from the other man before another raised eyebrow. Ben Solo looked up at Brea for a moment and smirked like he knew a secret. Hux frowned. He wasn’t certain why it wasn’t working. Why wasn’t the other male worked up? Why was he becoming so worked up? He pulled out his notebook, resigned to the fact that he would have to give up before he made a fool of himself when heard the other male speak up again. “If you’re trying to wind me up you’re going to have to work harder.” Hux didn’t have the opportunity to respond even if he wanted to because the professor walked in.

The lecture was fairly boring, it included tips on public speaking that had been grilled into Breácan from the minute he could talk. It only dampened the mood by how boring it was. By the end of the lecture he was in a rush to get out just so he wouldn’t have to listen to the old professor drone. Any excitement he had about the course was gone and not even the prospect of another debate assignment at the end of the month could improve it.

The next time he went to class it was the same. The time after that was too. Hux’s mood remained sour throughout. The freshmen he served as TA for were incompetent, his courses were far too easy and overall they were rather boring. Still, he didn’t allow himself slip in any course. He practiced so that he could be fully prepared for the debate. The professor had paired them up based on their proficiency during the first debate which meant that Breácan would be arguing against Ben Solo once more. This time he had the advantage of receiving his topic in advance as well. It was a well-known topic, ‘The Pen is Mighter than the Sword’. Hux would be arguing for while Ben was against.

The morning of the debate started much like any other day. Hux expected everything would continue as it had the past few courses, he figured by now that the first course had been a fluke. It wasn’t until he saw the smirk on Ben Solo’s face when they were called up to the podium that he began to feel differently. This time as it was a formal debate rather than the practice session given at the start of the term Hux would start with opening statements. “Today I would like to argue that the pen, or the written word is more powerful than the physical force, or sword, that man wields while my foe attempts to prove the opposite.”

Ben responded. “My opponent would like to state that the pen is more powerful than the sword. It is my intention to prove the opposite.” The smirk still had not left his face. Hux wanted to rid him of it.

“I would like to begin my argument by explaining how the written word shapes our society in a way that the sword cannot.” Breácan began. “General William Westmoreland once said ‘The military don’t start wars. Politicans start wars.’ While the man’s grammar may leave something to be desired Westmoreland provides a valid point. The military is commanded by those in power to deploy troops. Those in power, politicians often write speeches explaining to the people exactly why they should be supporting war. The speeches are written in advance so that they may be tested and perfected. War is always premeditated. It always begins and ends with the written word through speeches, treaties, declarations, proposals, and accords.” Hux looked to the man across from him, still smirking. He wanted to wipe that smirk of his face. “Revolutions are incited by the written word. From the American Revolution’s Declaration of Independence and countless packets arguing for freedom to Karl Marx’s manifesto. A document that became the basis for communism throughout the world. Even religious purges from the crusades until now were the result of the written word.”

Hux looked at his opponent once more. Ben Solo was still smirking. He would have to wait until the other male provided his arguments before he could counter though. “My opponent provides very interesting arguments however it should be noted that any power the pen may hold is created behind the threat of the sword. How could the pen truly be powerful if it is reliant on the sword? Beyond that most of my opponents arguments are the result of fear mongering but what is it the people truly fear? A pen? No. It is the threat of the sword, the threat of violence that makes men give in. People do not fear Marx’s _Communist Manifesto_ they fear the violence that erupts from it.” Hux was again surprised by how eloquent the other man was. It was so rare that he met someone who could truly match his turn of phrase and he found himself enjoying it despite the smirk that still graced Ben Solo’s face. “What my opponent fails to note is that wars may be made official by politicians but they are certainly not started by them. No, it is an act of violence that starts war whether it is the Nazi occupation of Europe, the assassination of Franz Ferdinand, or Pearl Harbor players enter the battlefield because of a violent event that stirs action. Manifestos and religious texts are very much the same. They could not physically do harm unless their sheer size or a hardback binding caused a concussion I am unaware of. These words mean nothing without the unstable socioeconomic climate that incites violence. In conclusion the pen only holds power because the sword is there to back it up.”

Hux was impressed but he had prepared for this. “I believe that my opponent brings up a valid point however we must remember that the written word is what shapes our society. We are not barbarians who run around hitting one another to incite violence. We are a civilized people who read the news, enact legislation, and write literature supporting our actions. This information is what leads to action. Every course is incited by the pen. The sword can only intimidate and even that is not nearly as effortless as that of the pen.”

The man across from him nodded, the smirk still fully affixed on his face. “My opponent brings up a valid argument as well, in fact his word, while not written is a perfect example of what the pen can do. Tell me however…” Ben Solo walked out from behind his podium and over to Hux. “Are your words mightier than this?’ Hux saw a fist and fell to the ground clutching his abdomen. He had been punched in the gut. Ben Solo was a fucking crazy person who concluded a perfectly reasonable argument by punching him in the gut.

Hux laid on the ground for what seemed like ages but couldn’t have been more than a minute, maybe two. He sat up using his arms to brace himself and saw their classmates staring in stunned silence. The professor wasn’t much better. The man had made no motion to do anything about Solo’s unhinged actions. It was like the man thought this was a perfectly valid form of argument. Breácan rubbed a hand across his face. That was when it came to him. It was his turn to smirk. “As you can see my opponent has just proven my point, or at least he will have when I press charges against him.”

The class clapped and the professor seemed impressed as well. Solo was still smirking but he offered Hux a hand to stand up the rest of the way. The professor finally decided to speak up. “Well I certainly don’t want anyone to be forced to follow up that masterful argument. It seems those of you who haven’t yet gone will have a reprieve for now. We’ll continue next class, you’re all dismissed.”

Hux was still in shock but he couldn’t help but be pleased with his performance. Still, Ben Solo punched him. What the hell was wrong with that guy? Hux stalked over to where Ben was currently picking up his bag, Hux’s own bag on the chair next to it. He turned for a second to see who remained in the room. Apparently everyone left in a rush. The possibility of another punch being thrown was less exciting than getting out of a three hour lecture an hour early. “Solo, what the hell was that?” Hux asked trying to keep his anger at bay.

Ben Solo turned, the smirk from before still firmly placed on his face. Hux wanted to rid him of it. “Hmm? It was a debate. I was just proving my point.”

Hux felt his anger rising further. Was this guy for real? “I don’t think that punching people is part of a regular debate.”

The smirk grew bigger. If that was even possible anyway. “Maybe you’re just not debating with the right people.”

Nope. That was it, Breácan couldn’t resist anymore. He threw a punch of his own. Ben reeled back for a moment but when he recovered the smirk was still there enhanced by a split lip. “See, you seem to like it yourself. Also, now that you’ve hit me you can’t file charges so, I win.”

Was this man insane? “Are you kidding me? You wanted me to hit you to prove your point. You are the most unreasonable person I’ve ever met Ben Solo!” Hux was shouting. He knew it but he couldn’t stop it. He couldn’t get his normally even temper back under control.

“Kylo.” The taller male stated as if that somehow explained everything.

“What?” Hux replied a wary look entering his eyes.

“I go by Kylo.” With that he pulled his bag onto his shoulder and rushed out leaving Hux alone and rather confused. Who the hell went by a name like Kylo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As before, it should be noted that I do not have Dissociative Identity Disorder but I tried to do my research. If there's anything you think I got majorly wrong let me know.


	4. Ben & Kylo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe Dameron loves Ben Solo they've been together for years he knows each and every one of his secrets. Breácan Hux may have only just met Kylo Ren but he's fairly certain he's going to kill him in secret. For Ben and Kylo navigating college is hard enough. It's worse when the two of them have to deal with their very different taste in men and the fact that they happen to share a single body.
> 
> Or the one where Ben and Kylo are a single person diagnosed from Dissociative Identity Disorder and wouldn't see this as a problem if they didn't think the other's taste in men was so abysmal.
> 
> Written for TFA Kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm back! Updates should be weekly or every other week for the next month or so before I go away again. I started a draft for this and it looks like it will have 6-8 more chapters. Also, the next chapter will be Poe and how he deals with the beginning of Kylo's relationship with Hux.

Ben was icing his lower lip when his boyfriend walked in. It hadn’t stopped hurting from the moment he took over for Kylo just after lunch. Apparently, Kylo had gotten tired of Rey and Finn prodding him about it and had run off to hide himself. He had hoped the swelling wouldn’t be noticeable by the time Poe came back. He wanted to be able to make out with his boyfriend without his lip stinging and burning until he stopped. Sadly luck was not on his side.

“Hey baby cakes! What’s wrong?” Poe asked when he entered the door focusing a raised eyebrow at Ben’s icepack. Poe was usually good at telling them apart. Most of the time Ben wasn’t sure how he did it. This time however he was confident it was just because Kylo ignored his injuries when he shouldn’t.

“Kylo has a crush. He punched him in the face to prove a point. Of course, Kylo picked one who punched back.” Poe set down his bag and walked over to where Ben was sitting as the kitchen bar. He kissed Ben’s cheek. Ben blushed. Even after the entirety of high school and most of college Poe’s affections never failed to make Ben feel bubbly inside.

“For some reason I’m not even surprised at this point.” Poe chuckled and leaned over Ben’s head to look at his homework. Poe was a dual electrical and mechanical engineering major. In the beginning they had a lot of the same core engineering courses but now almost all of their classes were different. Poe was always interested in hearing about what was going on in Ben’s classes. “What do you want for dinner?” Poe asked enjoying the rare moment to tower over Ben while the taller man was sitting.

Ben shrugged. “Maybe pasta? Something soft so I don’t have to worry about biting this swollen lip?” Ben asked hopefully.

“Of course. Mac and Cheese?” Poe responded. The two of them were in college and they often used whatever excuse they needed to eat comfort food.

“Sure.” Ben smiled despite how much it hurt his lip.

Poe pulled Ben’s icepack away from his lip and gave him a kiss. “And while I cook you can tell me all about what went down with Kylo’s new crush.”

Ben shut his notebook and tried to stop himself from smiling. A smile would sting far too much. “Ugh, where to start?” Ben exaggerated. There was far too much to tell Poe and the two of them were Grade A gossips. He watched Poe pull out the pasta and the pots. “Okay, so remember the ginger fascist whose daddy thinks he can win elections with his cash?”

Poe grimaced already sensing where Ben was going with this. “No? No! No way. Don’t tell me Kylo has a thing for fascist assholes.”

Ben chuckled at Poe reaction. His lip burning as it was stretched. He dabbed it with a nearby napkin thankful when he pulled it away from his lip and it wasn’t covered with blood. He was glad his laughter hadn’t reopened the wound. “You know he likes to fight. Besides, this guy gives as good as he gets.”

Poe chuckled. “It sounds like match made in heaven between their desire to fight and a constant topic of argument. Does the ginger menace feel the same though?”

Ben looked down at his lap for a moment considering what he had seen in his own interactions with Hux. “Mmmmm… Yes. I think he might. He seems lost though. Lost and a bit confused. The second class he really thought I was Kylo and would shout at him... or well me. Since Kylo began laying low during this course he grew comfortable that the first class was just a fluke. Kylo told me the look on his face was priceless when he realized the battle he would be in for today. The man doesn’t seem to see it.”

Poe laughed out loud as he set the water to boil on the stove. He almost spilled some in the process. Ben watched him with amusement. When Poe finally managed to get the water on he pulled himself up to sit on the nearby counter so he could face Ben while they spoke. “Well I mean DID isn’t what most people jump to when they see the two of you. It doesn’t help that you and Kylo probably already agreed to make him guess. I can’t imagine how hard it must be to date one of you without knowing about the other.”

Ben shrugged. “Listen, if he’s going to be making out with this body he better be as worthy of Kylo as you are of me. If he can’t deal with both of us then this won’t work.”

Poe nodded. “Of course, but he doesn’t even realize there’s two of you. How long do you think it will take to guess?”

“It took Finn almost two months before Rey took pity on him and told him.” Ben countered. “Then again, this guy seems like an encyclopedia of knowledge. Finn didn’t even know what DID was.”

“We can only hope.” Poe countered, stepping down from his makeshift seat on the counter to add pasta to the now bubbling water.

“Speaking of Finn,” Ben began. “Did you hear he got a part time job teaching kids classes at the gym in town?”

Poe shook his head. “Phasma’s place? No, he hadn’t told me yet. He’s supposed to be my best friend. How do you find out before me?”

“Well, Rey and Finn were talking about it at lunch. Neither of them actually told me they just forget that I can hear them when they try to whisper because they are incredibly loud. Don’t worry you’re still his favorite.” Ben winked at his boyfriend.

Poe stirred the pasta looking down to hide his smile. “Well we can’t have everything Ben. Besides you’re my favorite. Just don’t tell Kylo.” He finally looked up and offered Ben a wink of his own.

Ben made a face. “As much as I appreciate that I think Finn would be hurt if he knew your bromance wasn’t real.”

“You wouldn’t tell him would you?” Poe pouted sarcastically. “Our bromance is real. It’s just my heart belongs to another and his does too no matter how you try to deny the fact that he’s going to marry your little cousin.”

Ben huffed. “He can’t marry Rey. We’re getting married first. They have to wait their turn.”

“We agreed not to get married until after we graduated. What if those crazy kids can’t wait?” Poe teased the way he always did when they brought up Rey and Finn. Ben and Kylo still hadn’t gotten over the fact that their genius baby cousin graduated high school early, found a boyfriend, and was attending the same college as them.

“They’ll wait.” Ben argued, putting a swift end to the conversation. He had been waiting for years to marry Poe and he would be damned if Rey and Finn stole their thunder. Of course, his marriage would be more of a ceremony since legally both he and Kylo couldn’t be married to different people and it wasn’t fair for one to have more than the other. Ben steered the subject in a different direction “Seriously though, I think Finn showed me a thousand pictures of BB from when he followed Rey home last weekend. He may love your dog more than you do at this point. Don’t be surprised when he and Rey file for joint custody.”

Poe looked horrified. BB-8 was his dog, the eighth pup born to a pair of roly-poly little corgis all named after their sire BB. He had been a birthday present from Ben when he and Poe were sophomores in high school. Sadly their apartment didn’t allow animals so while Poe and Ben were at college BB spent a lot of his time following around Poe’s mom while she guarded Ben’s mom meaning that when Rey visited her father and inevitably her aunt and uncle she would encounter BB. Poe often jokingly blamed her for the small dog’s weight gain but Ben knew it was Kylo. His other half feigned distaste but loved to give the small animal treats when no one was looking.

“I’ll never give BB to them!” Poe shouted, a bit louder than necessary. He nearly spilled the water on his way to drain the pasta from the sink because of his excitement. Fortunately only a few stray drops made their way to the floor. The rest remained in the pot until Poe had the chance to empty it into the sink. Once only the pasta remained in the pot Poe grabbed the milk, butter, and prepackaged cheese dust and began to stir.

Ben stood and moved his notebook to the corner so that they had room to eat. Then he walked around their kitchen island to grab some bowls and forks for their dinner. While they were preparing food Poe rounded back around the topic of conversation as he often did until he got the full story. “So Ben, back to Kylo mysterious redhead, when do I get to meet him?”

Ben shrugged. “Dunno. Probably after they become friends or at least after I become friends with him before he figures out the difference.” He pulled the spoon from Poe’s hand a used it to scoop the gooey macaroni and cheese into his bowl.

“Well I look forward to it. If Kylo likes him he probably has a redeeming quality somewhere.” Poe quipped.

“I suppose he must.” Ben responded. “Kylo doesn’t like many people after all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As before, it should be noted that I do not have Dissociative Identity Disorder but I tried to do my research. If there's anything you think I got majorly wrong let me know.


	5. Poe Dameron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe Dameron loves Ben Solo they've been together for years he knows each and every one of his secrets. Breácan Hux may have only just met Kylo Ren but he's fairly certain he's going to kill him in secret. For Ben and Kylo navigating college is hard enough. It's worse when the two of them have to deal with their very different taste in men and the fact that they happen to share a single body.
> 
> Or the one where Ben and Kylo are a single person diagnosed from Dissociative Identity Disorder and wouldn't see this as a problem if they didn't think the other's taste in men was so abysmal.
> 
> Written for TFA Kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry about the delay. I've been pretty busy. In this chapter I wanted to go back to Poe Dameron and see his thoughts on how things are progressing. There will certainly be more Poe in later chapters now that things are coming together.

Over the next week or two, after the infamous ‘punch incident’, Poe ended up seeing Kylo more than he saw Ben. He knew it had to do with the crush Kylo had on his redheaded fascist. A part of him was excited for Kylo. Ben’s other half deserved happiness. The problem was with Kylo being so active Ben spent less time where Poe could reach him. Poe understood, after all Kylo so rarely took interest in people around him so it was a nice break for Ben to not have to work through the tedious day to day social interactions. Poe really missed his boyfriend though. A small selfish part of him was jealous that he had to give up his time with Ben so that Kylo could pursue a romantic attachment to some strange ginger. He wasn’t just jealous over the lost time. It was the idea of change that concerned him more. If this man could accept Kylo, and by extension Ben, then he would be sharing him for the rest of their lives.

Poe sighed and tried to pull himself from his thoughts. He knew this was a possibility. He always had, he thought he had made peace with it and yet every time Kylo got a boyfriend got himself all worked up. The door to the apartment opened suddenly causing Poe to jump and slam his textbook shut. It appeared he hadn’t pulled himself far enough out of his mind.

“Hi Dameron.” Kylo rushed past to his room his face beet red.

“Hi Poe!” Rey chirped brightly following after her cousin.

“Hey man!” Finn greeted, shutting the door behind them. He came and sat across the table from Poe.

Poe Dameron raised his eyebrow at the scene he just witnessed. “Um… hey. What was…?” he pointed in the direction of Kylo’s room.

“Oh, Kylo got his ginger all worked up and kissed him to make him shut up. Then the ginger said that if he wanted to touch him he damn well better buy him dinner first and so I guess they’re going out on a date tonight.”

“What?” Poe asked. This summary seemed chaotic and chaos was so very, very Kylo.

“Yeah, so Rey’s helping him find something decent to wear.” Finn answered sheepishly.

Poe chuckled. “I see. Good luck with that. Kylo’s room is a mess.” He wondered what Ben would think of all this. He hoped that he might get the opportunity to ask him soon.

Finn laughed. “Are you doing okay, man?”

Poe blinked. He was suddenly nervous he was letting his insecurities show. “Yeah, I mean, I miss Ben. Kylo’s been so busy courting his angry ginger that I haven’t had much time with my boyfriend but other than that I’m good.”

Finn nodded. “I don’t know how you do it, man. I can’t imagine what I’d do if Rey had another boyfriend. Even if it wasn’t really Rey, I just seeing her with someone else would hurt.”

Poe paused, he heard the shower turn on. It seemed Kylo was showering while Rey raided his closet. “It does bother me a bit but I’ve known Kylo and Ben since we were toddlers. Ben and Kylo are so different and I can’t be with both. I love Ben and Kylo differently. Kylo is like that annoying brother you always fight with while Ben is just light and beauty and everything I could ever want in life and even though it’s hard because they share a body I just try and convince myself that Kylo deserves to have someone see him the way I see Ben and that I can’t get in the way of that. I tell myself that a lot.”

Finn nodded though it was clear from the look on his face that he still had trouble understanding. Poe didn’t blame him understanding Ben and Kylo was a difficult task that had taken him several years to master. They sat in silence as the shower turned off, neither really sure what to say on the subject at this point. They remained silent as several doors slammed and Rey began to shout at her cousin. “So, how was your visit to the Skywalker-Organa-Solo compound?” Poe asked. It wasn’t really a compound, just a cul-de-sac in a residential neighborhood where Ben’s parents Leia and Han lived in one house with Rey’s dad Luke living next door. On the other side Han’s best friend Chewie lived and with the Damerons only a few blocks away it was kind of like being at a circus.

Finn began sweating. “Is it always that… crazy?”

“Yep.” Poe answered knowing better than to ask what had happened.

“I loved it.” Finn whispered. “They were all so nice and inviting and it was chaotic rather than orderly and stifling.” Finn had gone to a military boarding school so it was always hit or miss how he’d react to ‘the distractions of the outside world’. “Rey introduced me to BB-8. He’s so cute.”

Poe laughed. “Isn’t he! Mom’s always sending me pictures of all the cute things he does.”

“Yeah. He definitely…” A knock at the door interrupted Finn.

Poe looked to the door. “Is Ginger Spice picking Kylo up?”

Finn shrugged in response. Poe stood and made his way to the door. He looked through the peephole and saw a flash of red. He pulled the door open. “Can I help you?” he asked looking the man he could only assume was the ginger fascist up and down.

He was tall. Much taller than Poe. He was nearly as tall as Ben and Kylo. Just Kylo’s type. Ben always liked how much smaller Poe was. It made it easier for him to wrap himself around Poe like some kind of wild octopus. Kylo liked someone tall. It was much easier to argue with someone at your eye level and as much as Kylo denied it, arguing was how he showed his love. He was well dressed too. Poe could only hope that Rey managed to tame Kylo’s hair enough so he wouldn’t look out of place with his well-dressed fascist. The man wore slacks that showed off his long legs paired with a button down, and form fitting vest and a skinny tie. Yeah, Kylo might need more help than just Rey. And damn, was that man’s hair red. He wasn’t sure he had ever seen hair as red as that. It was like a sunset.

The redhead cleared his throat and Poe collected himself enough to stop staring. “Hello, I’m looking for Kylo. Is he here?”

Poe nodded and stepped aside. “Yeah, he’s just letting his cousin torture him until he looks his best for you. I’m his roommate, Poe. You can come in and wait.” He gestured to the couch where Finn was sitting. “This is Finn, He dates Kylo’s cousin.”

“Nice to meet you. I’m Hux.” The ginger… Hux said politely. He was stiff and continued to stand at attention the way Poe had always seen military personnel do when he was growing up. He vaguely recalled Ben mentioning the redhead’s father was some sort of financial backer for less than savory campaigns. He wondered if the man somehow has connections to the military that he used to drill rigidity into his son.

The three of them sat in silence. Poe’s normally good natured humor failing him. Finn gave him a look and he forced himself to try. “So, what drew you to Kylo?”

Hux smirked. “He’s annoying and unbearable and he kissed me. I told him if we were going to kiss, he better buy me dinner first. I didn’t expect him to ask me out.”

Finn tried to stifle a laugh.

Poe smiled. “Of course he did. Kylo probably took it as a challenge.”

At that moment Kylo came out, his normally well cared for but unmanageable hair tamed into a nice top knot by Rey and held in place with more hairspray than his redhead’s slicked back locks. Poe noticed Kylo wore a ripped pair of black skinny jeans and an old t-shirt he favored. He also wore an oversized sweater that somehow served to dress up the look. Overall Rey did a good job. He looked like Kylo, just if Kylo actually put more than a few minutes of effort into how he looked. He was still underdressed compared to his redhead which would no doubt be a hot topic of conversation the moment the other two left.

“You ready?” Kylo said offering a small and rare smile.

“Yes. You’re late.” Hux countered.

Kylo smirked and looked at the clock on the wall. Kylo knew it was two minutes slow but Hux didn’t. “It looks to me like I have a minute to spare. Perhaps you’re just early Hux.”

Hux looked at his watch and then held up his phone to confirm the time. “No, you’re late. Now, let’s go.”

Kylo smirked at his audience and followed Hux out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As before, it should be noted that I do not have Dissociative Identity Disorder but I tried to do my research. If there's anything you think I got majorly wrong let me know.


	6. Kylo & Ben

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe Dameron loves Ben Solo they've been together for years he knows each and every one of his secrets. Breácan Hux may have only just met Kylo Ren but he's fairly certain he's going to kill him in secret. For Ben and Kylo navigating college is hard enough. It's worse when the two of them have to deal with their very different taste in men and the fact that they happen to share a single body.
> 
> Or the one where Ben and Kylo are a single person diagnosed from Dissociative Identity Disorder and wouldn't see this as a problem if they didn't think the other's taste in men was so abysmal.
> 
> Written for TFA Kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took nearly a month. I was away for a bit and coming back has been very busy. Of course this is a very busy time of year but I hope to get one more chapter before I go away again. 
> 
> Some notes on this chapter. Hux makes some comments about engineers. As an engineer who went to an engineering school I can assure that while not all engineers have terrible grammar many do which I'm certain is visible from my run-on sentences and inability to proof read. Also this ended up being very long but I wanted to try and show their growth from awkward first date to actually attracted to one another. Things will move a bit faster in the next chapter as Hux begins to get suspicious.

Kylo led Hux to arguably the best Italian restaurant in the small college town. There were three of them in total. The first one was where Ben and Poe went to after they got bored of their Indian place and the Greek place. Ben liked it because it had the best chicken parm. That being said, they knew him all too well there. They’d gossip if they saw him there without Poe. This Italian place was Kylo’s favorite because their gnocchi was better. All in all it worked out because now Kylo has a boyfriend of his own to take to a fancy Italian place.

“Italian? Very stereotypical. I’m not going to share a bowl of spaghetti so we can kiss when we meet in the middle of a noodle.” Hux scoffed.

Kylo punched his date’s shoulder a bit harder than necessary. “I brought you here because I figured you could find something to suit you palette.”

The redhead rubbed his arm and stood taller. “You were right and I will reluctantly admit you picked a good restaurant. It’s one of the better places in this booze laden shithole of a town.”

“Thank you. Now shall we head in?” Kylo nodded his head towards the door. Rey must have done a good job with his hair because not a strand fell out of place the way it would have if he had done it himself.

“Of course.” Hux led, holding the door open for Kylo as the taller man followed behind.

They entered the dimly lit restaurant. “Romantically lit” his mother would have said, his father scoffing behind her. The tall pair moved in unison to approach the host. Kylo stepped forward to speak with him. “Hello. Two for Solo.”

The acne ridden high school student trailed a well chewed fingernail down the list of reservations. He really shouldn’t need to though. The restaurant was entirely empty on a Wednesday night. “Of course. Found it.” He spoke as if he had suddenly found a sunken treasure. It made Kylo want to strangle him. Hux probably felt the same if his not-so-subtle eyeroll was anything to go by. “If you follow me I’ll be happy to lead you to your table.”

Kylo pulled out Breácan’s seat. It was a mockery of the chivalrous boyfriend trope always shown in movies. “Thank you.” He ginger said, his tone making it unclear how he truly felt about the action.

Kylo pulled out his own chair and sat down, accepting the menu the host offered. “Thank you for joining me.” He smiled, trying to be polite. It was difficult. He wasn’t used to trying to be so nice. He glanced into Hux’s eyes as the other male pulled up his menu in an effort to hide the fact his face was turning red. Kylo countered by pulling up his own menu, not that he needed it. He knew what he wanted. The gnocchi. Those delicious little potato pasta balls he loved so much. He sometimes came with Rey when things got too tough and he wanted away from Poe and Ben’s lovey-dovey cheesiness. Now he was here with his own love. At least the man that had the potential to be. An infuriating man that made him burn like his hair; hair the color of sunset.

When Hux put his menu down, Kylo followed suit. That seemed to signal to the lone waitress that it was time to arrive. “Good evening, are you ready to order?” the waitress had short cropped platinum blond hair and legs for days. She was tall and built like a mountain. She was rather impressive looking and last time Kylo checked she was only supposed to work on weekends. “Kylo? Hux? What brings the two of you here?”

“Phasma?” the asked in unison, both slightly embarrassed that they had been caught.

Kylo regained his composure first. “We’re on a date. What are you doing here? I thought you worked at the grocery store during the week.”

“Oh, I do, but I happened to be picking up a paycheck when you made your reservation and I couldn’t miss the opportunity to torment my favorite human disaster. Imagine my surprise at finding my dearest gingersnap here as well.” She said, her mouth twisting into a smirk.

Kylo saw Hux seethe at the nickname. He had no idea that the pale redhead knew Phasma but he supposed he shouldn’t be surprised. Their university was rather small after all. 

“Well let’s not make a thing of it. I wouldn’t want you to get a bad tip because you were overly familiar with your customers.” Hux snapped. Kylo noticed that the other male was trying (and failing) to hide his embarrassment by raising his menu high enough to hide the red blush of his cheeks. If Phasma was annoyed by Hux’s rudeness it didn’t show. She sauntered away with the same smirk she had when she approached them.

Kylo watched Hux over the top of his menu as the other male attempted to make his blush subside by furiously reading the menu. When the healthy red had finally retreated from his face, the ginger put down his menu and closed it without making a sound. Kylo followed suit. He already knew what he wanted.

Phasma seemed to take that as a signal to return to their table with a carafe full of water. “Are you two ready to order?” She asked pulling out a small pad of paper and a pen.

Kylo’s eyes met Hux’s. The redhead offered a small nod before turning to Phasma. “I will have the eggplant parmesan.”

“I’ll have the gnocchi alla vodka. Please.” Kylo added that last bit in the hope that Phasma wouldn’t spit in his food over Hux’s earlier comments.

“All right. Do you need anything else to drink?” she asked. Both males shook her head, prompting Phasma to pour a glass of water for each of them before leaving the carafe on the table and walking off to put in their orders.

Without the menus and Phasma’s intervention Kylo found himself suddenly unsure of how to talk to Breácan. He felt his nerves going and for a moment he considered retreating and leaving Ben to deal with this mess. He couldn’t do it though. Not if he hoped to have a real relationship someday. He took a deep breath and looked at his companion. “So, are you close with your family?”

Hux looked surprised for a moment. “Hum, you’re jumping right into this.” They were interrupted by Phasma returning with bread. Hux gave her a dirty look as if he thought she was eavesdropping rather than doing her job. If anything that made Phasma’s smirk grow. She winked at Kylo as she walked away and he found his face twisting into a frown of his own.

“Sorry?” Kylo finally replied once Phasma was out of earshot.

“For what? It’s a valid question. Unless you mean Phasma in which case that was just poor luck. We’ll have to make sure she’s not here if we come back.” The redhead grabbed a roll and bit into it aggressively without even adding butter. Kylo opened his mouth to reply but before he had the chance Hux continued. “My mom died four years ago, illness. My father holds the entirety of her fortune and spends it on political extremists whose only goal is to stall the current system. While some of those extremists have valid ideas their execution leaves much to be desired. He wanted me to enter the military, continue his legacy but I couldn’t pass the health screening. Needless to say we find each other disappointing and our fights often turn ugly now that my mother isn’t around to mediate. What about you?”

Kylo was surprised to hear that Hux didn’t get along with his father. It seemed like his decision to be a political science major would be something his father would push for, at least given the man’s own dalliances in politics. More surprising was Breácan’s thoughts on the men his father supported. Based on their first debate he had thought Hux would agree with his father’s methods. He became so distracted by Hux’s answers he didn’t even process the question Hux had asked him until the other male cleared his throat.

“Sorry, you just surprised me.” Hux raised a pale eyebrow but let Kylo continue. “My mom’s a senator. My dad is on her security team now but when they met he was an arms dealer of sorts. They don’t really talk about it but given that he’s on the no-fly list I have to believe that it wasn’t all above board. They’re complete opposites, they fight all the time, and yet they are so in love it’s disgusting.” It was something Kylo was always somewhat jealous of. He would never admit it but he wanted the type of bond that his parents had, or that Poe and Ben had.

“A senator?” Hux mused the bread he had been aggressively picking at moments before now forgotten at the mention of Kylo’s mother. “That explains how you knew about my father. I don’t recall a senator by the name of Solo though. Does she go by her maiden name?”

“Yes, Organa.” Kylo confirmed, grabbing a roll from himself.

Hux raised his eyebrow again. “So that first debate was personal for you? You were defending your mother’s bill. I must admit I didn’t expect that. You were very knowledgeable on the subject, I thought you were just well read for an engineer.”

Kylo frowned. “I am well read. I wouldn’t have anything to talk to my mother about if I wasn’t up to date on current events. I may have had a slight advantage however, as she was preparing the bill last time I went home for break. Besides, being an engineer has nothing to do with it. I have to read medical texts all the time for class and write elaborate essays on the functions of the human body and its relation to the technological advances used in modern medicine almost all the time.”

“Apologies, I meant no insult.” Hux said, wiping his chin with his napkin. “It’s just many engineers I’ve met had quite an ego about their major even though they seem to struggle with basics of grammar in the English language.”

“That much it true.” Kylo admitted. “There are those who think that their aptitude in STEM means they don’t need to know how to write well. I am not one of them. After all, even if I never write political discourses or sonnets, I may need to publish papers and technical writing is a thing.”

Hux’s lips curled up into a small smile. It pleased Kylo to no end. He hadn’t realized how far he had fallen for the grumpy ginger. “I couldn’t agree more.” The redhead replied. “So Kylo what is it you intend to do when you graduate?” Hux continued, his face a blank mask once more. 

Kylo felt his heart flutter at the thought of Hux calling him by his name. So many called him Ben just to spite him. It gave him a small hope that Hux wouldn’t be the same. “I want to become a medical examiner, so biomedical engineering is kind of a pre-med program for me because I can fall back on engineering if med school doesn’t work out.” He blushed realizing he said too much. Besides, it wasn’t necessarily true that he would become a medical examiner, Ben wanted to be an ER doctor and they hadn’t really reconciled that yet. “What about you?”

“I would like to go to law school My father wants me to go straight into politics as a speechwriter or something but since that was his second choice after I disappointed him by not following in his footsteps I figure, what is a little bit more disappointment? I mean political science isn’t the best major for going into law. At least that’s what studies show but I attribute that more to the students who realize how useless it is as a major and take the LSAT without properly preparing.” Hux explained. At least now Kylo didn’t feel awkward for talking about his five year plan during a date.

It was at that moment Phasma returned with their entrees. This time, to Kylo’s surprise, she didn’t say anything. Instead she had chosen to casually drop the plates off and leave the table. Kylo wondered if she actually read the situation and chose to leave them be. Kylo’s eyes met with Hux’s and he considered that Hux might be thinking the same. They both dug in eagerly and it wasn’t until they had each cleared a quarter of their plate that they slowed down enough to resume their conversation.

“Is your meal to your expectations?” Kylo asked.

Hux nodded, covering his mouth with his napkin so he could finish chewing. “Yes. This place is always fantastic.” He leaned in and whispered to Kylo. “I will admit the staff leaves much to be desired.”

Kylo laughed until he nearly choked on his food. “I am sorry about that. Phas’ is wonderful but she enjoys torturing me. I might have picked a different restaurant if I knew she working tonight.”

Hux shook his head. “It’s not your fault. She likes teasing me just as much. Besides, it seems like she’s gotten the hint. Now, on to something more important.” Hux cut a small portion of his food with an elegance Kylo had previously only seen at the formal political dinners his mother dragged him to growing up. Kylo was enraptured as he watched Hux bring the fork to his mouth and eat another bite. It was almost a religious experience and he nearly forgot to pick at his own dinner. After Hux finished chewing he continued their conversation. “Why did you punch me at our debate? I don’t believe for a second it was just to prove a point.”

Kylo placed his napkin over his mouth and tried to stifle a laugh. “I wanted your attention.” He answered with a blush once he finally composed himself. “And your face looked really punchable. It probably wasn’t a good idea but I wanted to make sure you wouldn’t forget me.”

Hux snorted. “I certainly can’t do that now. You made quite the impression.”

“I’m glad. You throw quite an unforgettable punch yourself.” Kylo smiled in silence for a moment before placing the last piece of gnocchi in his mouth.

“Thank you.” Hux pushed away his plate, his meal completed.

Phasma came to collect their plates. Apparently she had been watching them closely enough to be there the moment they completed their meal. “Did you boys enjoy yourselves? Would you like dessert?” she asked.

Kylo nodded. “I think we did but if Breácan doesn’t mind I have a different dessert in mind.”

Hux shook his head. “No that’s fine, As long as you know that I’m not the sort to put out on a first date if that’s the sort of dessert you had in mind.”

Phasma rolled her eyes. “Then I guess I’ll just bring you two lovebirds the bill and get you out before you get dirty.” Both men blushed and found themselves at a loss of words.

Luckily, Phasma returned quickly with their bill. Kylo grabbed it immediately before Hux could reach for it. Hux raised an eyebrow. “I can pay for my own meal.” He offered flatly.

“You said I had to take you out first and I intend to do that.” Kylo shot back, placing several bills directly into Phasma’s hands before Hux could reject his plan.

Phasma accepted the money eagerly and placed it into the bill fold before walking off. “Have a nice night gentleman.” She winked at them before heading back to the kitchen.

Hux stood a frown still marring his face. It was obvious he had wanted to pay his own way. Kylo stood up and walked out behind him. “You know you could invite me next time. I’d let you pay then.” He used his long legs to his advantage and fell into step with Hux.

The redhead was trying to hide a small smile. He took Kylo’s hand in his own though and that was more than enough for him. Kylo could feel the blush creeping onto his face and he could only hope Hux wouldn’t notice. “So where did you want to go for dessert?” Hux asked.

“I was thinking ice cream. The weather is starting to get nice and it’s kind of my favorite.” Kylo explained.

Hux nodded. “I could go for that.”

The ice cream shop was on the way home, only a block or two from the apartment Kylo shared with Poe. Ben and Poe came here a lot but Kylo came with Poe often enough as well and Finn and Rey joined them so there wasn’t as much fear of judgement over someone seeing him ‘cheating’ on Poe. When they stepped up to the window Hux went first. He ordered a vanilla milkshake. Kylo followed and got a large cookies and cream cone with sprinkles and gummy bears on it.

Hux made a face when he saw Kylo accept the ice cream. “That’s horrific. I don’t know that I can watch you eat that.”

“It’s delicious!” Kylo responded picking off hanging gummy bear and putting it into his mouth.

“It looks like something a five year old would order.” Hux countered.

“Well I’m a child at heart.” He took a bite of his ice cream and continued to walk with Hux. They took a roundabout route through the park. Neither of them wanted to admit it but they didn’t want the date to end. They finished their ice cream and ended up on a bench, watching the stars. They stayed for nearly an hour in silence before they continued the two minute walk back to Kylo’s apartment.

“I had a lot of fun tonight.” Hux admitted as he led Kylo up the front steps. “I didn’t expect to but I find myself rather attracted to you, as cheesy as that sounds.”

Kylo smiled. “I find you attractive as well.” He watched as a smile broke across Hux’s face. “Listen, I know you don’t put out on the first date.” Kylo continued, the nerves he felt while Rey did his hair suddenly returning in full force. “I was just wondering if I could kiss you.”

Hux looked thoughtful for a moment before leaning in to capture Kylo’s lips in a chaste kiss. “I would like that.” He answered pulling away.

Kylo wrapped his arms around the lithe redhead and returned a kiss of his own. This one more intense, their teeth nearly clashing as their tongues briefly battled.

“I’ll give you the details of our next date in class later this week.” Hux offered when they finally pulled back.

“Sounds good.” Kylo answered opening the door and pulling himself mostly inside in an effort to keep himself from jumping Hux. The redhead smiled at Kylo before turning to walk down the stairs and back to his own place. It wasn’t until he was completely out of sight that Kylo shut the door and allowed Ben to take over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As before, it should be noted that I do not have Dissociative Identity Disorder but I tried to do my research. If there's anything you think I got majorly wrong let me know.


	7. Breácan Hux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe Dameron loves Ben Solo they've been together for years he knows each and every one of his secrets. Breácan Hux may have only just met Kylo Ren but he's fairly certain he's going to kill him in secret. For Ben and Kylo navigating college is hard enough. It's worse when the two of them have to deal with their very different taste in men and the fact that they happen to share a single body.
> 
> Or the one where Ben and Kylo are a single person diagnosed from Dissociative Identity Disorder and wouldn't see this as a problem if they didn't think the other's taste in men was so abysmal.
> 
> Written for TFA Kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! I first wanted to finish 'It Starts Like This' so I could focus on this fic. We have between 3-5 chapters left. 
> 
> This chapter is from Hux and it gets a bit tense near the end. Not as tense as it probably should have been but anyway you'll see...

Breácan was pleasantly surprised at how well his first date with Kylo had gone. He had expected to hate the man. After all their previous interactions weren’t all that amicable. Even when Kylo kissed him he thought it was out of spite. Their date was somewhat illuminating. Kylo was witty and snarky. He came from a good family and probably had a good career ahead of him. It was enough for Breácan to ask Kylo out on a second date three days later when he saw him in class. That date led to a third and by the end of the month Hux had made out with Kylo three and a half times, had the dark haired male suck him off in the back of the movie theatre, and returned the favor in the back alley behind the movie theatre.

It was becoming a long term thing and yet there was something that was bothering Breácan. There was something in the back of his mind nagging him about Kylo. Whenever they were together outside of class he was his regular self; talking, teasing, and fighting with Hux. Being in class with him was a completely different story. Sometimes he was distant. It was almost like he was a completely different person. Breácan couldn’t put his finger on it but the more time he spent with him the more he noticed that Kylo would sometimes pull away if he tried to get too close. It was odd and the more he thought about it the more he began to feel insecure about their blossoming relationship. He wanted to ask him and yet he didn’t want to rock the boat. Personal interactions weren’t his strong point.

That’s what led him to the engineering building on a Wednesday afternoon after class. He had spoken to Phasma the day before and came here at her suggestion. She said that Kylo’s roommate Poe and his little cousin Rey hung out here. She was even courteous enough to give him a time when the two should be there working on their research assignment. Now he just had to navigate the building to find them. He looked first at the directory in the building’s lobby and noted the lab Phasma had mentioned they worked in was on the first sub-floor. Breácan glanced around the lobby at the peeling blue paint covering the walls until he found the door that would lead him to the stairs. He walked over to it in a daze and opened it, continuing down the steps slowly. For some reason he was nervous about the whole affair. Perhaps it was because he had only spoken to Kylo’s roommate and cousin in passing or perhaps it was the way Phasma smirked when she gave him the advice on where he could find them, either way he was growing more uncharacteristically anxious with every step he took.

When he exited the stairwell he found he could suddenly hear the sound of laughter ringing from a room down the hall. Breácan walked faster now, the sound of his shoes echoing against the old tile floor. He wanted to get this over with. The whole matter suddenly had him feeling foolish.

Breácan turned the corner and found himself confronted with a small orange and white ball with a little dome on top. He stared at it and the black lens on top of the dome seemed to stare back. Then with a ‘beep’ the little ball rolled away.

“What is it BB?” he heard a male ask. A moment later a short tanned male appeared from further in the room. The ball beeped some more and Breácan saw a girl he assumed was Rey following behind the male he recognized as Poe from their brief encounter in Kylo’s room.

“Uhm, Poe and Rey I assume. Phasma said I’d find you here. I’m Hux, Kylo’s boyfriend. I was wondering if you had a few minutes to talk.” Breácan inquired looking at the orange and white ball that was rotating back and forth on the floor.

“Of course! Let me just wrangle BB. You can talk to Poe while you wait.” Rey responded in a chipper voice.

Poe looked back at the two and nodded with what Breácan saw as hesitance. “Sure. Sorry about BB-8, he’s our research project. He’s an AI with a personality based on my dog since Rey and Finn are jealous of him. It’s a long story.” Poe explained sheepishly. Whatever hesitance was there quickly disappeared and was replaced with a bubbly eagerness. “It’s nice to see you again. It’s been a long time since I’ve seen Kylo so smitten with someone.”

“Between you and me I’m rather fond of the oversized child myself.” Breácan admitted.

Poe laughed. “We should keep you. I mean, really the only downside is I don’t see Ben as much.”

“Sorry, I don’t mean to keep Kylo from you guys.” Hux responded politely.

Rey returned to hear the tail end of the conversation. “No, please, keep him. He’s so much more pleasant with you around. Aunt Leia actually mistook him for Ben.”

Hux’s brow furrowed with confusion. “Isn’t Ben his name?”

Rey’s eyes moved to Poe and Breácan could almost swear she was looking for him to help. Poe seemed to cover it well enough though. “Oh yeah, it is his birth name. Just, he hates it when we call him that. His parents think of them as separate entities.”

Breácan knew there was more to it but Poe and Rey became very tight lipped. He would have to approach Kylo about it instead. At least now he had a leg to stand on. “Okay, well, uhm… I just came to ask if you think Kylo would like stargazing. There’s an expo at The Museum of Natural History in the city but I don’t want to drag him there if it’s going to bore him.” Hux lied expertly.

Rey smiled brightly. “That’s cute! He’ll love it.”

“Yeah, but he’ll pretend he hates it because he’s Kylo.” Poe concurred.

“Awesome then it’s settled. Thanks.” Hux responded awkwardly. “I’m sure I’ll see you soon.” He said before leaving abruptly so he could find Kylo.

Breácan walked across campus to the café just outside of it where they first met. He had discovered Kylo often came in for a quick pick-me-up in the afternoon. By the time he made his way through the line to get his small black coffee and sat down Kylo was walking in the door. He stood up from the leather chair that had not yet warmed with his body heat and approached Kylo. He figured if this ended badly it didn’t have to end publically.

“Hey!” Kylo smiled brightly when he saw Hux approach. Breácan allowed the taller man to pull him in for a kiss.

“Hello, Kylo. How was your day?” he asked, taking Kylo’s hand into his own while they waited in line together.

“Good. Exhausting. I had a three hour lab and I’m fairly certain I still smell like formaldehyde.” He responded.

Breácan frowned and leaned in closer to smell Kylo. “Yes, you certainly do. Now I probably do as well.”

“Yeah sorry about that. We could always shower together if it would make you feel better.” Kylo offered with a smirk.

Breácan pouted. He continued pouting while Kylo placed his order. As soon as Kylo had his coffee he led the taller male to the door.

“So what’s wrong?” Kylo asked as soon as they were outside again.

Hux frowned. Were they close enough already that Kylo could sense his insecurities? “I have concerns. I really like you and I want to know I can trust you so I have to ask. What are you hiding? The way you are in class some days. It’s like you’re a different person.”

Kylo bit his lower lip and made a face Hux could only describe as uncomfortable. Hux wondered if this was where it ended. If so, better now when his attachments were still forming then when he had given Kylo his heart.

“I am a different person.” Kylo said plainly. “I have what doctors call Dissociative Identity Disorder. I have always been one of two people in a single body for as long as I remember. Ben and I take turns handling classes. Being in class with you is distracting for me so sometimes Ben takes the lead so our grades don’t slip. I know it sounds crazy but it’s my life and I didn’t tell you because usually people don’t like the idea or don’t want to understand me. It makes things difficult.”

Breácan wasn’t sure what to say. He opened his mouth but the words wouldn’t come out. A part of him felt betrayed. Like he had been given the run-around. How often was it Kylo? Had he cheated on his boyfriend without knowing? Did it even count as cheating if it was the same body? He wanted to know everything at once and at the same time he was afraid if he knew he would have to face the reality that maybe Kylo wasn't who he thought he was. “I… I wasn’t expecting that.”

Kylo looked down at the ground. He sounded uncomfortable in his own skin suddenly. “People usually aren’t.”

Breácan took a deep breath. He needed to collect his thoughts. He needed to figure out what he wanted to ask. “Okay. It’s Friday right? I need time to think this through. Can you grab whatever homework you have and come over my place? I want to talk this through. I need to understand because I want to be with you, I just need to process this.”

Kylo looked somewhat hopeful. “You’re not breaking up with me?”

Breácan shook his head. “No. I really don’t think so. I mean, I'm frustrated. I wish you had told me but logically I understand why you didn’t. As long as you don’t have any other bombshells to drop on me.”

Kylo hesitated. He bit his lip and took a deep breath before responding. “Ben’s engaged. We have completely different taste in men and while it shouldn’t affect our relationship you deserve to know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As before, it should be noted that I do not have Dissociative Identity Disorder but I tried to do my research. If there's anything you think I got majorly wrong let me know.


	8. Ben & Kylo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I haven't proof read this and I usually at least skim the chapters for mistakes so my apologies. I will try to remember to go back and edit it. I've become very busy and as much as I love this story I'm losing my steam for actually putting the words down. I think after I complete this I may work with one shots for a while because they're much more manageable. 
> 
> Anyway, this was supposed to be more Ben (and Poe) but Kylo and Hux were hogs. I definitely want at least one more chapter that's focused on Ben and Poe though. 
> 
> Finally, I was removing a comment thread regarding typos I've since fixed and a great conversation on the difference between ethnic cleansing and genocide and I accidentally deleted a few other comments because I wasn't paying attention so my deepest apologies. If anyone is still reading I could use some comments to push me through the last few chapters. Thanks!

Kylo was anxious about seeing Hux later that night. His boyfriend had just walked away with an “I’ll see you tonight” when he mentioned Poe. Was Hux still his boyfriend after all that? Kylo could only hope. He was half packed when Poe came in. Ben immediately took over, not one to waste time with his boyfriend.

“In Kylo’s room!” he called before Poe could ask for him.

The shorter tanned form of his fiancé appeared in the doorway a moment later. “Hey babe! I think Hux is catching on. When does Kylo plan to tell him? Ya see, he kind of cornered Rey and I today and well-“

“Hux asked earlier. He knows now.” Ben replied continuing to pack the bag Kylo had been filling with textbooks and spare clothes when they switched.

Poe sat down on Kylo’s unmade bed. Ben could tell his interest was piqued. “How’d that end up going?”

Ben frowned. “Not as bad as it could have. He didn’t break up with him or run away. In fact he seemed more thrown by the fact that we’re engaged than anything else.”

Poe nodded sympathetically. “Well it’s probable that learning our relationship is totally separate from Kylo’s relationship with Hux made it all too real for him. He had to consider all of the things that we struggled with when we first started dating.”

“Mmm…” Ben made a noise in agreement. “You’re probably right. Anyway Hux wants Kylo to come over and explain everything to him and I’ve already stalled a bit in an effort to give the neurotic fascist some time to research DID. Of course it will all be about those whose “trauma” caused their “condition” but at least he’ll have a background.”

Poe frowned. “So you’re going over there tonight?”

“Yeah, I am. Sorry babe.” Ben bit his lip. “I would like to go out with the both of you in the hopes that we can work out the best way to share time now that he knows. I love Kylo and I want him to have a shot with his boyfriend but not at the expense of our own relationship. I will try to set up something for Sunday if that works for you?” Ben stood and walked over to Poe. He leaned down to kiss him on the lips. “Have a good night. I look forward to spending days in bed with you when it’s all over.”

Poe smirked and pulled Ben down into his arms. “I look forward to that.” He answered when he finally came up for breath.

Ben walked out the door, grabbing his keys on the way. He was eager to talk this through with Hux and he certainly would get a chance. Kylo just needed his opportunity first. Ben was in something of a daze the whole walk over. He was sending brief thoughts to Kylo in an effort to calm his other half down and present valid arguments for every fear he had about Breácan’s reactions.

Ben arrived at Breácan’s studio apartment far too soon for his taste. Kylo took over after Ben knocked on the door, it was his boyfriend and Ben would prefer he handle it himself.

Breácan answered the door, small drops of water still clinging to his sunset red hair. “Hello Kylo, I was beginning to think you’d forgotten about me. Come in, I ordered food from that Chinese place you like. I felt like it would be good if we talked over a meal. I ordered extra because I wasn’t sure if you wanted the general tso’s like last time.

Kylo smiled. “That would be great. Thank you.” He followed Hux out of the entrance and into the large main room that made up the apartment. Hux had told him a date or two ago that he refused to let his father know where he lived so he used the room and board portion of his tuition to pay for the small studio. Upon entering the apartment he noticed the table was already set using the folding table Hux pulled out for meals and the occasional table sex. Hux sat at the far end of the table leaving Kylo to take the chair closest to the door. He watched Hux take his first bite of food before speaking.

“I’m sure you have a ton of questions and I’d rather figure out where we stand at the end of this. If I need to get a gallon of ice cream and a crappy movie I’d rather do it before the grocery stores close.” Kylo blurted out. He realized it was probably a mistake and tried to hide his fear by looking down and allowing his hair to fall into his face.

Hux frowned. Kylo could see that much through the veil of his hair. “I don’t think you’ll need that but if you want to get started I do have some questions for you.”

Kylo lifted his head, his hope returning once more at Hux’s suggestion. “Of course. I’ll answer whatever you want.” He replied eagerly before grabbing his chopsticks and taking a bite of his Chinese food.

“Okay. First, have I ever kissed Ben? Has he ever been the one I was on a date with? How would I tell the two of you apart?” Breácan asked quickly with not even a breath between his questions.

“No, no, and it’s difficult. Our family and Poe still struggle with it. In the mornings, I wear my hair in a messy bun because I can’t be bothered to do it properly. At formal events Ben will pick a bow tie to wear. I find them too constraining. It’s all just little things. You should know that Ben and I wouldn’t let you kiss the wrong one. I’ve hit Poe on more than one occasion for trying to kiss me by mistake. Ben’s kinder; he’ll probably just push you away.”

Breácan sat and processed Kylo’s words. “Okay. I can handle that. Is Poe the one Ben’s engaged to?”

“Yeah.” Kylo responded. “He’s just my roommate and childhood friend though. I have my own room with a lock on the door so that I don’t have to put up with Poe’s cheerfulness at all hours of the day and night.”

“So you guys are close then?” Breácan commented with a smirk.

Kylo huffed. “Yeah, I guess. He’s kind of like a brother. When he and Ben started dating I knew that I’d never be free of him.”

Hux nodded in understanding. “Well, the man seems nice enough. If he and Ben are engaged however I’m concerned what might happen down the line if I were to wish to marry you.”

“Well, they’re having a ceremony. They won’t get a piece of paper.” Kylo explained. “We agreed that unless we could both get married in the eyes of the law neither of us would. They’ll be married but that doesn’t mean that we won’t be able to wed if we ever decided we wanted to.”

Breácan nodded. Kylo could see he was somewhat concerned. “How do Poe and Ben feel about sharing?” Kylo was concerned too. He had stress eaten five dumplings, sevens crab ragoons, a quart of wonton soup, and half of his chicken thus far.

“They knew it was a likely occurrence. Ben and I were never attracted to the same guys and we’re both active enough that finding significant others was to be expected. There will be some adjustment. There already has been to some extent. They’ve gotten used to less couch cuddles because I’m out on dates with you and thus far they haven’t died from it.” He winked.

 Hux smirked in response. It didn’t last long, it was gone by the time he spoke once more. “May I ask… did something happen that made you and Ben different people? I mean you said it had been for as long as you could remember but did something happen before that?”

“No. We were always that way we just didn’t have words for it. Mom said I would go from being a happy baby to colicky baby at the drop of a hat. Mom actually had pediatricians test me but they couldn’t find anything. I mean, we were kidnapped when we were kids but I think that only revealed to the world what we already subconsciously knew. Ben and I couldn’t talk to one another back then. We used to write on our body so we could talk to one another. When we got back we didn’t want to stop talking to each other so everyone else became aware of who we were.” Kylo explained.

“What did that mean for you? And how do you talk to one another now?” Hux asked before setting down his fork, his meal complete.

Kylo shrugged. “Not much. A lot of time with therapists while they tried to make me admit that I was the product of trauma or that Ben was. In the beginning, there were lot of conversations with my family where I felt like they couldn’t understand me and Ben. As for conversing, we think at each other. It’s more overall thoughts and feelings and some of the details can get lost so we write notes. That’s why I always have two notebooks in class.”

Hux nodded.  “That makes sense. I guess I never really thought about why you carried it.”

Kylo finally set down his fork. They had decimated the Chinese food Breácan had bought. “Most people don’t.” He still wasn’t sure how his boyfriend felt about all this. Hux was always so guarded. What if Hux was planning on throwing him out as soon as he knew Kylo’s story? What if he planned on spreading it around campus? Shit. This was what Ben was good at. He could feel his nails digging into his hands. How did he go from confident about the situation to panicking? Was it the silence? “Hux. You have to say something. I need to know where we stand.”

The redhead looked down at his empty plate before standing. He grabbed Kylo’s plate and his own and moved to the sink. It surprised Kylo somewhat. He thought the lanky ginger might have been upset with him in some way. “I’m surprised. I mean, I’m not knowledgeable about your condition. Hell! I don’t even know if that’s the right word for it.” Kylo watched as he aggressively began washing the dishes. “I like you Kylo and I hate people. I’m afraid that this may be too difficult. I’m afraid I won’t be good at sharing or that I won’t be able to become friendly with Ben or Poe. I’m afraid I’ll do or say something wrong and you’ll hate me because I don’t understand.” Hux turned around and Kylo could see his knuckles were white from gripping the dish sponge too hard. “I’m most afraid of you leaving though.” Hux arched his back and leaned his head back to look at the ceiling. “Hells, I’m awful at this. I sound like a girl from one of those cheesy rom-coms. I just, I don’t know what the hell you did to me but I’ve fallen hard.”

Kylo stood and pulled Breácan in for a kiss. He cupped his boyfriend’s face. “I’m sorry if I frighten you. I’m just happy to have you. You’re way calmer than anyone else I met. Most people would be crying and screaming about how I betrayed them. I’m just glad you were willing to hear me out. I’ve fallen hard for you too.” He took Hux’s hand into his own and pried the redhead’s fingers off of the sponge, massaging the tense digits. “Now, I can see you’re stressed. I am too. If we’re still going out then perhaps we should cuddle or chill or watch Netfix. You know, whatever you want. After all, I brought my pajamas so I can sleep here.”

Hux nodded and looked at the empty Chinese food containers. “Okay but only if we clean up first.” Hux kissed Kylo’s nose and pulled away when Kylo wrinkled it. “Now, is there anything planned tomorrow?”

Kylo nodded and moved to grab the empty containers while Brendol went back to scrubbing. “Sadly, we have to meet with Poe and between the four of us figure out where to go from here. You know maybe between us figure out the best schedule for date nights since I’ve been hogging up all the time. They dislike schedules but I know they’re kind of your thing and really they need one. They’re sickening with how attached at the hip they are.”

Hux laughed. “All right. I guess I can go with that. Now what do you want to watch?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As before, it should be noted that I do not have Dissociative Identity Disorder but I tried to do my research. If there's anything you think I got majorly wrong let me know.


	9. Poe Dameron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe Dameron loves Ben Solo they've been together for years he knows each and every one of his secrets. Breácan Hux may have only just met Kylo Ren but he's fairly certain he's going to kill him in secret. For Ben and Kylo navigating college is hard enough. It's worse when the two of them have to deal with their very different taste in men and the fact that they happen to share a single body.
> 
> Or the one where Ben and Kylo are a single person diagnosed from Dissociative Identity Disorder and wouldn't see this as a problem if they didn't think the other's taste in men was so abysmal.
> 
> Written for TFA Kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter starts with sassy Poe and Hux and ends with fluffy Poe and Ben. I will say I think I switched tenses a few times more than usual so sorry about that. This was really just setting up for the next chapter. The eye thing I talk about is from an article on Popular Science (http://www.popsci.com/biotech-startup-wants-replace-your-eyeballs-synthetic-ones). 
> 
> Thanks for hanging out and I promise I have big things planned for next time.

Poe was somewhat surprised at the text he received Saturday morning. Ben hadn’t thought that Kylo and Hux would work things out so soon but apparently they did and they wanted to know if Poe was available for lunch later that afternoon. He texted back a short “ofc, babycakes ;)” and went to start his day. He was later texted with directions to a local café he had frequented with both Ben and Kylo.

He arrived early, eager to work things out so he could spend more time with Ben the way they had before Kylo met ‘the redheaded fascist’ as Ben called him. He ordered a round of waters for the table. He opened his phone, he figured he still had fifteen minutes until they arrived. That was of course, if they were on time. Poe knew from experience that Kylo was rarely on time.

Needless to say Poe was quite surprised when Ben walked in with Hux trailing behind. It had to be Ben given the way he was instantly pulled in for a rather intimate kiss. Hux sat down an eyebrow raised. Ben pulled back and grabbed Hux’s hand. It was a signal to Poe that Kylo had returned. “Gone so soon?” Poe asked, sad that his brief interaction with Ben hadn’t been longer.

“Pssh. Sorry Dameron but it’s still new. I didn’t want Hux to be uncomfortable.” Kylo answered with a shrug.

Hux smiled. “Thank you Kylo, but as much as I want to spend time with you it’s only polite to give Poe time with Ben as well. We are here to get a schedule worked out, are we not?”

Poe was surprised by that. “Well, we can order first. After all, we should probably get to know each other since we’re going to inevitably be around one another.”

Hux nodded in agreement. “Yes, that seems like a valid plan.” He looked to Kylo. “Is that all right with you, your highness?”

Kylo grumbled for a moment but eventually nodded in agreement. “You’re not supposed to tag team me. This is hardly fair.”

Poe smirked. He could see Hux was smirking as well and it made him chuckle. Perhaps ginger spice wasn’t so bad after all. Poe motioned for the waitress to come over and they placed their order. Poe got a burger with everything on it. Kylo got a buffalo chicken sandwich it was as spicy as Ben and Kylo were sassy and it was one of the ones he enjoyed. Hux got a club sandwich which seemed rather polite and demur for a man who was dating Kylo. After all, it didn’t even come on a bun.

With their orders settled, Kylo calmed, and Hux still smirking Poe cleared his throat and prepared for the most awkward conversation of his life. “Soooo, Hux.” He began holding the ‘o’. “In the past, Ben and I always had our date nights on Tuesdays. I’d like to continue that if it works for you two.”

Hux looked to Kylo for confirmation. Kylo rolled his eyes. “We get Thursdays then.”

Poe chuckled. “Fine by me.”

“What do you want to do about weekends?” Kylo… No Ben asked them both.

Hux frowned. Poe wasn’t entirely sure the other male had realized the difference yet. It was a slight intonation. “Well I would like to have at least one night a weekend with him or alternatively rotate weekends.”

Poe nodded. “I could be down for that.”

Ben nodded. “I think we should try rotating weekend days and if we find it too much of a pain we can switch entire weekends.”

The waitress returned with their food and a strange look on her face. Poe was fairly certain she had overheard their conversation. It wasn’t something they needed to explain. It wasn’t the first time it happened and it wouldn’t be the last. Poe looked over to see Hux glaring. Yes, it seemed ginger spice wouldn’t be so hard to get along with at all.

“Sounds good.” Poe responded; returning to the conversation. “So then, we’ll see how it goes the rest of the week?” Poe took a bit of his burger.

“That sounds like a plan.” Hux agreed. Poe watched as the redhead took a quarter sandwich between two long and delicate fingers and take a bite, nabbing his napkin on his mouth when he was finished. Then again maybe he was a bit of a weirdo. “I suppose Kylo and I should give you some time alone?”

Poe nodded. “I’d like that.”

Ben chuckled. “Perhaps we can give him back tomorrow afternoon.”

Hux seemed to brighten up at that. “I would appreciate that. Is there anything else I should know?”

“Yes!” Ben chirped. “At the end of the month we’re going home. If you think your tender fascist heart can handle a polite dinner with our mother, Kylo would love to have you there.”

Poe nearly burst out laughing at the grimace that graced Hux’s face when Ben mentioned his ‘tender fascist heart’. In the end he just choked on his burger and had to down half of his water to stop the coughing fit.

When Hux recovered he pulled out his phone to look at his calendar. “Yes, I can make that. I’ll have to confirm this with Kylo of course but I would be eager to meet his… your family. I believe I can keep my fascist tendencies at bay.”

The rest of the meal was finished over small talk. Poe never really got over the way Hux ate his little sandwich triangles but at least he had convinced himself he didn’t need stare by the end of the meal. Ben grabbed the check and refused to comply when both Poe and Hux attempted to contribute. It was something Poe was less than pleased by.

Overall, the entire meeting was fairly productive. Poe was still a bit glad to see Hux go at the end of the meal while he remained, holding Ben’s hand as he always did.

Ben turned as soon as Hux was out of sight. “You know that fascist is growing on me. I think I could tolerate him for Kylo’s sake. In fact I may even like him. As a friend of course. He would be a detestable sexual partner. He’s all knobby knees and bones and pale skin.”

Poe laughed. “You mean like you?”

Ben glared. “And freckles and stupid red hair.”

“So not entirely like you.” Poe chuckled.

Ben frowned. “You know it’s not too late for me to give Kylo some more time with his boyfriend.”

Poe pouted. “I missed you though!”

Ben chuckled at his overreaction. “Well I suppose I can stick around then.”

Poe smirked. “Good.”

They headed back to the apartment in good spirits, holding hands, and smiling more than was strictly necessary. “So what have you been up to these past few days?” Ben asked.

“Oh you know, destroying the apartment. Working on the robot version of BB. Playing video games with Finn and Rey.” Poe responded.

Ben pursed his lips in an over exaggerated pout. “Oh so you didn’t miss me.”

Poe laughed and struggled to put his key in their apartment door. “I missed you every moment of the day. I thought that went without saying.” When he finally got the key in the slot he turned to kiss Ben.

“I still like hearing it.” Ben answered with a bright smile. It was that smile that Poe had fallen in love with. When Kylo smiled his eyes seemed to hold mischief and a sort of secret behind it. Something that Poe wasn’t aware of. Ben’s smile was this pure unbridled joy like candy and birthdays and sunsets all together in one.

“Well, I suppose I could say it more often then.” Poe chuckled and opened the door for his boyfriend. “I missed you Ben Solo.”

Ben pulled Poe inside behind him and all the way to the couch to sit. “I suppose I missed you too.” Once he had pushed Poe down, he laid his long legs over Poe’s knees, effectively pinning him to the couch. “Tell me about everything I missed. How is the new BB coming along?”

Poe found himself smiling brighter and he began to speak animatedly about his project. “Well we made it round. Kind of like BB after dad feeds him all of the leftovers. We’re planning on getting some paint to make it orange and white. We haven’t shown Finn yet but Rey consulted him on shapes in the beginning, not that she showed him what it was for but he seemed to like it. Hopefully they’ll enjoy it and they’ll stop trying to kidnap my beautiful precious BB.”

“I’m sure they will.” Ben agreed. He knew how important BB was to Poe and even though Poe would never fully admit it Ben had always been able to tell how he got jealous of Rey and Finn whenever they monopolized BB’s attention.

“What about you? How have your classes been going?” Poe asked. He was eager to catch up with everything going on in Ben’s life.

“Good! I saw a guest lecture about a cutting edge study to replace the entire eye with a synthetic one using 3D bio-printing that provides you with enhanced vision and abilities that are currently only offered in electronics.” Ben explained.

“It sounds cool but in practice sort of crazy. I don’t see a use unless your eyes are already damaged beyond repair. Why would anyone undergo a risky surgery and would governments even approve it?”

“Dunno, there are people who would be willing to mutilate themselves to be the first with the next new ‘thing’. Either way, they don’t anticipate being ready for market for another ten years or so.” Ben responded.

“Huh. Did he seem crazy?” Poe asked.

“That or he was one of those geniuses too smart to understand.” Ben countered.

“Huh. I’ll have to look it up.” Poe looked down. He felt like he was forgetting something. Then it came to him. “OH! I got word from the flight lab, they said they have an intern opening. I’d be able to work on the equipment now but they said if they like me they’d want me to get a pilot’s license so I could test the systems as well.”

“Oh that’s great. It sounds like an awesome opportunity though I will admit I’m nervous about you flying. I still have a few days before I have to respond to the medical center back home but if Kylo agrees then we can head home for the summer.” Ben smiled. Poe could tell he was looking forward to being home. He missed his family.

“I know babe but it’ll be fine.” Poe tried to address Ben’s fears. “I asked Rey and Finn if they were sticking around and they said they were so we can work it out with our landlord that they can stay.” Poe explained.

“Oh that would be great. I’ll bring it up to Kylo tomorrow.”

“Okay, now I’m excited.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As before, it should be noted that I do not have Dissociative Identity Disorder but I tried to do my research. If there's anything you think I got majorly wrong let me know.


	10. Kylo & Ben

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe Dameron loves Ben Solo they've been together for years he knows each and every one of his secrets. Breácan Hux may have only just met Kylo Ren but he's fairly certain he's going to kill him in secret. For Ben and Kylo navigating college is hard enough. It's worse when the two of them have to deal with their very different taste in men and the fact that they happen to share a single body.
> 
> Or the one where Ben and Kylo are a single person diagnosed from Dissociative Identity Disorder and wouldn't see this as a problem if they didn't think the other's taste in men was so abysmal.
> 
> Written for TFA Kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The obligatory 'meet the parents' chapter. I added a small epilogue at the end because I felt like I accomplished what I wanted with this fic. That doesn't mean there won't be one shots or sequels in the future but this is the end for now. Thanks so much for reading and if there's anything else you'd like from this verse please let me know because I'll work on it when I get a chance.

Things quickly fell into a pattern for the four of them. Ben and Kylo found something vaguely resembling a schedule that gave them each time on their own and with their significant other. Ben was excited when Kylo informed him Hux got a job in a senator’s office. Apparently the man had been a lawyer and he planned to pick his brain about law school while his father believed he was learning how to be a politician indebted to lobbyists. That meant they would all have the opportunity to hang out together throughout the summer which in turn meant they wouldn’t have to hear Kylo’s complaints when they took the job or alternatively Ben’s complaints if they hadn’t.

That made it even more important that Kylo introduce Hux to his parents today. Kylo knew this and yet he knew Ben could feel how tense he was. Breácan Hux was going to be seen as a clone of his father, and his father was a symbol of everything Leia Organa hated about politics. Han would be indifferent beyond the slight distaste he always felt about the boys Kylo dated. Kylo was confident had Shara and Kes not been some of his parents closest friends he would hate Poe for dating Ben as well.

That is what led Kylo and Ben to pile into Poe’s beat-up black mustang (a hand-me-down from his mother) with Hux at 6am on a Saturday morning. Hux had picked up coffee for the group as a peace offering and got upgraded to shotgun for his troubles. It really was only fair for the two of them to sit together since otherwise one of them would get an entire ride with their boyfriend while the other sat alone for the long awkward drive to the Organa-Solo homestead, a large colonial style home just outside of the city.

Kylo knew Ben and Poe were looking forward to seeing the shit show that would go down when he brought home Breácan for the first time. Kylo could only hope his conversations with his mother would soften the blow. He had taken to speaking to her early after he had spent the night at Hux’s because Ben wouldn’t be aware enough to hear. Kylo grudgingly adored his other half but he wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction of seeing their mother rip his boyfriend to shreds over dinner. He had tried to explain that Hux wasn’t like his father; that he was looking into studying law because he found his father’s methods distasteful. He wasn’t sure if his mother believed that Breácan wasn’t trying to use him but it was a start. Hopefully he could convince Breácan to keep his fascist leanings on the down low.

When they arrived at the house Kylo exited the car, dragging Hux behind him. He’d be damned if Ben was going to be the ones who introduced Hux to their parents. Poe followed along grabbing his and Ben’s bags out of the car but leaving Kylo and Hux’s. Kylo didn’t seem to notice though, his singular focus was on the door and introducing Breácan to his parents without fucking it up. The door opened just before he reached it and he was knocked back by a large golden furball and two smaller ones. One sported grey blue spotted coat while the other was orange with a white stomach. His parents had released the hounds. The number indicated that both the Damerons and Uncle Luke were over. Nothing like a little extra pressure when introducing his boyfriend. The dogs quickly left and headed for Poe not paying any mind to Hux as they passed which was a small relief to Kylo. The redhead helped him up and when Kylo was finally standing and facing the door he saw the weathered face of his father looking back at him. “So you finally brought a boy home?” Han Solo asked in a gruff tone.

“Yes, H-Dad.” He caught himself before he called his father by his first name. He had always felt like his father didn’t accept his existing and much preferred Ben but Hux didn’t need to know all of that. “This is Spotted Hux.” He joked, playing off the meaning of his boyfriend’s given name.

“WHEN THE HELL DID YOU EVEN LEARN THAT!” Hux shouted infuriated. Kylo knew he hated being teased especially in a situation where he was already uncomfortable. That’s why he was unable to resist.

Kylo saw Poe roll his eyes and continue walking in the house but he was too busy laughing to do anything about it. It didn’t stop until Breácan pulled him down by his shirt collar. “You will never introduce me that way again. Do you hear me?”

Kylo heard Han laughing and he could tell Breácan did too given the way his face softened and he loosened his grip allowing Kylo to pull him in for a hug. “Sorry, it’s just your freckles are adorable. They’re like tiny constellations.”

Hux groaned. “You’re incorrigible.” He pulled away and headed over to Han Solo. “My name is Breácan Hux. It’s nice to meet you sir.” He held out his hand for Han to shake it.

The older man blew him off with a shake of his head. “Don’t call me sir. I’m not nearly respectable enough for that. Leave that kind of talk for the princess.” He motioned to the door where like a demon haunting his darkest nightmares Kylo’s mother appeared.

Of course Hux wouldn’t see her that way. She was on the smaller side and although she still had a bit of that timeless beauty time made her appear unassuming, perhaps weak. She was anything but that and she was the one Kylo had to convince about Hux. He had already laid down the groundwork by trying to convince her that Hux wasn’t that bad now he would have to see if his efforts were all for naught. “Boys, what’s going on here?”

Han answered first. “Nothing Leia, Kylo’s boyfriend is a suck-up if you’d believe it.”

Kylo frowned as he watch Hux get beat red. He was the only one allowed to make fun of his boyfriend. “Mom, this is Breácan and he’s not a suck-up. He was just trying to be polite. Dad just doesn’t know what that’s like.” He gave Han a side eye.

“Yes, well come in before lunch gets cold. Everyone is eager to meet your boyfriend.” She said before heading back inside.

“Come on, Hux. I’ll introduce you to everyone.” Kylo offered taking his boyfriend’s hand and leading him inside. “Dad can you get our bags. I don’t want mom to get mad.”

“Please.” Hux whispered as a reminder to Kylo.

“Please dad?” Kylo echoed louder.

“Yeah, but just this once. I’m not your servant.” The old man grumbled as he headed out to Poe’s car.

Kylo led Hux through his childhood home with his fingers intertwined with Hux’s. They headed straight to the formal dining room where Kylo and Ben had spent many a business dinner rolling their eyes and shooting spitballs at the ceiling whenever people weren’t looking. Today it was set up as a buffet of sorts. There was food in trays being warmed with sternos. Based on the number of people there it had probably been catered. That disappointed Kylo somewhat but there would be plenty of time to make sure Breácan got a home cooked meal.

“Everyone, this is Breácan. I would prefer if you don’t scare him off. That’s my job.” Kylo explained. “Breácan, this is Uncle Luke, Poe’s parents Shara and Kes, Uncle Chewie, you already know Poe, and of course my mom, Senator Leia Organa.”

“It’s nice to meet you.”  Kylo was surprised at how nervous Hux seemed. The redhead was normally the picture of confidence but here he seemed shy and unsure.

“It’s nice to meet you, my son has told me all about you. We’ll talk about that later, for now let’s get some food in you. You’re hardly more than skin and bones.” She said pushing him towards the stack of plates that was set up. Kylo noticed Poe already had food and though he was hesitant to leave him he knew Ben deserved a chance to see his parents.

He waited until Hux was seated with food and laid a kiss on his forehead. “I’ll be back. Don’t worry.” He explained before letting Ben take control.

The change was instantaneous and Ben moved into the kitchen to great his mother. “Hey mom! How have you been?”

Leia put down the pitcher of lemonade she had been preparing and pulled Ben into a hug. “Hello honey! I’ve been well. Kylo has been trying to convince me that his boyfriend is not a piece of slime like his father.”

Ben chuckled. “He’s not all bad. He’s a bit of a fascist but he doesn’t seem to know any better.”

“So I should give him a chance?” Leia asked.

Ben nodded. “Yeah. Kylo loves him. Hux isn’t perfect but he’s trying to be a good guy.”

The rest of the lunch went off without a hitch and Ben had the chance to spend most of the afternoon with Poe and his future in-laws while Han picked Hux’s brain about the time he might serve were he to get caught in various unsavory schemes. It was likely Hux didn’t realize the reason Han was asking was so he could see how easy it would be for Leia to work something out if he got caught.

By evening everyone was full and Poe had decided to head home with his parents. Luke also decided to head out which left Ben with no reason to stick around. Instead he let Kylo take over so he could spend time with Hux and protect him from the interrogation he was guaranteed to receive.

“So Hux, what do you think of your father’s decision to buy politicians.”

It was a loaded question. She wanted Hux to disavow his father but the risk of doing so would mean that he wasn’t loyal to family which would also look bad to Leia who thought so highly family after everything she had gone through with his and Ben’s kidnapping. A part of Kylo was curious to see how Hux would answer.

“I am opposed to it. It’s not that I find the whole act distasteful, as he certainly is not the only one who partakes in it. It’s the fact that he uses the money my mother left behind to do it. My mother, though incredibly naïve and somewhat vain, was a kind woman. She donated to charity constantly and lived frugally. You’d never know how wealthy she was were it not for the home we lived in. Father is doing his best to waste her efforts and I don’t have the power to take control over the fortune unless I can prove he is acting against her wishes. I don’t yet have enough allies to stand against his army of lawyers.”

It seemed Leia was satisfied with his answer. Kylo knew Hux thought little of his father but he didn’t realize that his intention was to eventually sue his ass off. It made him pleased to learn a little about his boyfriend but he had to admit that he was a bit disappointed that his parents had been around to hear it.

“Hmm, Kylo mentioned you’ll be interning in the city this summer. Tell me, do you need someplace to stay this summer or has your father provided you with someplace to live?”

“He has leased an apartment but I was hoping to get the down payment and use it to find my own place so he can’t drop in on me.”

Kylo saw his mother look at his father and though no words passed between them something was settled. “You can stay with us. Kylo has his own room and I’m sure he’d be happy to share.”

Kylo was nodded enthusiastically.

“Are you certain? I can pay rent. I would hate to take advantage of your kindness.” Hux responded.

Han answered this time. “Sure kiddo. We’re already running a farm. We could use a rare spotted creature like you.”

“You’re even less funny than Ren.” Hux answered before he could stop himself.

Leia and Kylo both laughed.

* * *

The summer had been going well. Somehow Hux had leveraged the seedy senator (slash former lawyer) into writing him a letter of recommendation that would get him into the school of his choosing. Poe was guaranteed a position upon graduation and Ben and Kylo had discovered a nearby research hospital where there was a rotation in forensic pathology which would allow them to both continue to follow their dreams before they made their final decision.

Hux’s relationship with Kylo had be going well. Although he was initially a bit nervous about living with his boyfriend’s family (though he tried not to show it) as soon as he realized Kylo’s room at home was just as much of mess as his room at school he became more comfortable. The only thing was he was still concerned that the clothes he was stepping on might be dirty but he tried not to think about that.

Tonight he was cooking dinner for Kylo, Ben, and Poe. There was a function that Kylo and Ben’s parents had to go to and so Hux had promised the other two he would cook one of the few recipes he knew. It was a chicken casserole of sorts made with cream of onion soup, chicken, cream cheese, stuffing and a few other things here and there. It sounded awful but it was rather delicious. It was something his mother had always made for him during special occasions.

 He had just put the dish in the oven when he heard the door shut signaling Poe and probably Ben entering the house. “Hey Huxy!” he heard Poe call.

“Don’t call me that, Poe-y!” Hux responded with disgust.

Poe and Ben chuckled. “Sorry man. What are you making?” Poe asked.

“Chicken dish.” Hux responded.

“That’s vague.” Ben replied with a raised eyebrow.

“That’s just what they always called it.” Hux answered with a shrug.

“Okay. Well anyway we wanted to ask you something.” Poe explained changing the topic.

Hux raised a thin red eyebrow. This sounded serious. Usually Poe didn’t ask him much beyond passing the butter or to change the station on the radio while they were in traffic. They were friends of course, given the situation but they weren’t close enough to merit serious questions. “Yes?”

Ben smiled slightly and continued where his boyfriend had left off. “Kylo mentioned that your apartment lease is ending. We wanted to know if you wanted to move in with the three of us. You and Kylo could share a room and that way we could all save money and neither of us would have to make the long trek between the two places. It just seems like the next logical step.”

Hux knew he looked confused. He just hadn’t really expected this. Especially not from Ben and Poe.

“Hey, we just wanted you to know that we’re cool with you moving as well. Obviously Kylo wants you to. He’s mentioned it on more than one occasion.”

“He has?” Hux asked. He hadn’t dared hope that they were that close. They had been sharing a room at the Solo family’s house but he didn’t want to assume. That had never ended quite so well for him before. It was different for Hux who had never spend all that much time with his own family given how busy his parents had been growing up and his disinterest after his mother’s passing.

“Yes he has.” That was Kylo he could tell because he was suddenly wrapped in his boyfriend’s arms. Despite only being an inch or two shorter Kylo’s broad shoulders made him feel tiny.

“Then I suppose I should accept. After all, how could I not accept an offer from such a handsome man?” With that the oven timer went off. “I suppose I should finish getting that ready.” He said kissing Kylo. “Also you’ll have to clean your room if you want me to stay with you.”

Kylo nodded. “I think I could do that.”

They heard Poe try to stifle a laugh from the other side of the kitchen island.

Hux ignored it and went to check the chicken. Kylo didn’t do the same.

“What are you trying to say Dameron?” Kylo huffed.

Poe chuckled. “Nothing, just that I’ve never seen your room clean.”

“That is accurate.” Ben chimed in his voice far more chipper than Kylo’s. “You better hope to knock some discipline into him because otherwise I don’t see any clean floors in your future.”

Hux groaned. “Don’t remind me. I’m hoping my presence will encourage him. Otherwise I foresee myself cleaning our room constantly.”

When Hux turned with the hot dish held between oven mitts over his hands. He saw Ben and Poe had begun making out. “Really guys? Are you even hungry?”

Poe pulled away with a smirk. “Of course we are. We’re just also hungry for one another.”

Hux rolled his eyes. “Well take a break. I would like dinner without a show.”

Ben nodded. “I think we can do that. Afterwards I think Kylo wants to celebrate though so if you could wait until after we’re asleep that would be appreciated.”

Poe nodded. “Yeah man, I have work tomorrow.”

Hux shooked his head and smiled. “Well since we’ll be living together I suppose acquiescing to your request would be good start.” He scooped out a bunch of the chicken casserole. “Now, how much do you guys want?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As before, it should be noted that I do not have Dissociative Identity Disorder but I tried to do my research. If there's anything you think I got majorly wrong let me know.


End file.
